


Fate

by Theadosia57



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2020-12-24 05:07:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 42,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21093878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theadosia57/pseuds/Theadosia57
Summary: Tired and weary, Major Jasper Whitlock slips into a diner in Philadelphia, called 'Fate!'   Various P.O.V AU.   J/B





	1. Welcome To fate

It's almost time, for another one of our lost souls to reappear, this has been a long time coming. In fact, we thought we'd lost him several times, but at last, he's coming right in here, into this our diner, aptly called 'Fate'. He is War Weary and beyond tired, this afterlife had not been kind to him at all. There are many 'Fates' around the world, in every large city. But this one is situated in downtown Philadelphia, in the state of Pennsylvania, a major city in America.

We'd had great plans for him, he was to be a decorated war hero, then a shot at the legislature, some understated political aspirations and then even a possible Presidential candidate, he's a born leader. That warlord, that conniving vampire, Maria ruined it all, for him and for us! Some have tried to ease his burden over the long dark years, especially these last few. Others now hoped to try in the future, but half-hearted blind attempts and wanting him at your side for protection only, are not what this, our broken soldier needs.

His destiny is still off in the distance, but he now just deserves to be given the tools, to achieve it. Truthful, unvarnished information and laid out in a logical and concise manner, he will do the rest himself, he's not helpless, just a little without hope. His friends sought to shield him from everything, hoping he would eventually recover his former self. This was the wrong path, above all he needs to once more take charge of his life, it will be a long slow process, but he can and will prevail, if anyone knows this, it's us.

This is where we, the 'Fates' come in once again, his venom brother had saved him, just as we planned, but now he needed some more help and a way to rebuild his strength of mind and body. These last few years have only proved to him, he can't go on this way, torturing himself to live. He can calm a human before he strikes, but as soon as he bites, his gift shuts off and his instinct takes over. Thus ramping up their fear, rather than diminish it, which he needs. She, Alice Brandon, was meant to be that help for him, unfortunately, she has decided to help herself instead and this we will not allow!

It was us the 'fates' who gave her the ability to see the future, we gave her visions of a better life and future for them both, but as no more than good friends. She thought to thwart us, to attempt to keep the soldier for herself and thus subvert the future we have, once more laid out for him. Did she really think we would let that happen? Ah, Alice, she still has much to learn and we know just the way to ensure it. No longer will she have unrestricted sight! Now it will become, decision-based, decisions made by others and not by her, never by her again, she has proved she can't be trusted. So she will still stay an animal drinker as planned, but not with the Cullens.

They are already much to easily swayed by material things and a lack of understanding where gifts are concerned. They think gifts equal power and Alice would have made that much more accessible to them. So she will now be heading off to pastures new, where temptation will not rear its ugly head, to her again. They too, the Cullens, need a bit of a wakeup call, this playing of happy families is detrimental to their growth and understanding, vampires must learn, must grow or perish like the dinosaurs. Inactivity is not the way forward in this life at all. No full-grown vampire should be playing the part of a High School child, it's ludicrous and fraught with danger.

The anonymity of college is far more circumspect, where useful, ever-changing education can be sought and used to enhance their lives. So a whispered thought by us, the 'fates', in the ear of the vampire leaders, has set them on a better course, one more ready to accept our soldier, as an equal and a friend in the future. But most of all they needed to learn to participate in the running of their 'Family' come coven, to give back, rather than take blindly like spoiled children, some have already taken to this easily, others fight against it. The need to contribute to the coffers, alongside their leader and his mate, is paramount, no one, not even a vampire should stride through this life as if they were more important than everyone else.

They have the ability and now only need to apply themselves, they cannot expect, to eternally have everything given to them on a platter. At least we hope not! Having no idea, what real hardship is, has done then no good, in this their leader has failed them all, he has been there and seen both sides of vampire life, he should know better. But Carlisle Cullen is blind to the avarice of his children, well two of them and he now needs to take control, before they ruin everything, sometimes we the 'fates' dislike 'free will'. But we persevere with what we're given and hope!

So back to our very soon to be arriving soldier, he comes to this diner unsure of what he's looking for and it is not the diner, Alice expects him to go to. In coming here, it will start off a new chain of events for them all and to our minds a better one. We will show him his path and set him on it, the rest is up to him. He has sixty years to prepare, by the time he's ready to meet the Cullens, twenty will have passed, then eventually his destiny in another forty, he will be a totally different man to the one he is now. More like the human he once was, but with the knowledge, only a vampire can have, gained over many years.

**F**

** Jasper **

I don't really know what pulled me to this particular diner, I was headin' to one ten blocks over, I'd been there before years ago. But I got a random and strange feelin' that it was not my destiny. I'm so used to the weight other's feelin's, that gettin' such a rock solid one of my own, Well, Hell, I just couldn't ignore it! It's very quiet and peaceful in here, strangely so, Why? Oh, Mercy! I feel nothin', well nothin' but myself! Damn, that's so unusual, but I'm grateful, I only ever feel this way, when I'm miles from civilisation. I suddenly feel absolutely relaxed and calm, it's actually, quite awesome!

Lookin' slowly and carefully around me, I see many different species, humans, vampires, shifters, werewolves and others, I cannot name! But I'm not worried or even concerned by this strange occurrence, it's as if it's to be expected here and only here. So I slide into a booth by myself and just soak up the atmosphere, waitin' for whatever happens next because I know somethin' will, why else am I here! An entity floats towards me and I don't move or flinch, there is no outward sign of danger and I accept that without question, which is most unlike me.

Since leavin' Maria, I see danger everywhere, whether it's there or not. I have become jumpy and distracted lately, it's not a good-feelin' and I'd really like to shake it. It the entity has no real form, but I hear a voice in my head,

_"Welcome to 'Fate', Major Whitlock", _

It knows my name and I feel put at my ease. A glass materialises in front of me like a tankard, but half-pint sized and I recognise the smell of blood immediately, but it's not human, though it's actually quite appealin'!

_"Animal blood, Jaguar, I believe",_

I nod my head, so it, whatever it is, knows I heard them, then I pick up the glass and drink, well it's! Unusual, what humans would call a little gamey, but not unpleasant at all and the burn in my throat has eased a lot. I hadn't realised just how thirsty I'd let myself become.

_"I'm a 'fate', Major and that is your future!"_

It told me as it slides into the booth beside me, strangely just hoverin' there, over the seat,

_ "Although animals too have feelings, they are nothing like humans, I don't mean they are any lesser, just differently structured. Therefore you will be able to hunt without torturing yourself, a word to the wise though, the bigger the predator, the better they taste, so I believe!",_

I'm actually stunned, it's so damned obvious, why did I never think of that myself? Mind you, where I've lived animals were domesticated and I'm guessin' maybe, they wouldn't be as good. But there is plenty of wilderness left in the world, where large wild animals are abundant. I feel like a weight has been lifted from my shoulders, it's a very good feelin'. The 'fate' floats away then and my glass has been replenished.

Time appears to mean little in here, it's almost as if it has stopped for us, I think this because the sun has risen and set through the windows, several times and to me, mere minutes have passed. I don't feel the need to leave and I slowly mingle with the others here in 'Fate', this is like a giant learnin' curve, discussin' and gainin' wisdom from your so-called enemy is extremely liberatin'. Some even know who I am, but seem unbothered.

_"You are correct Major, we have set a new destiny in motion for you and because you are immortal, the loss of time will not affect you! Unlike the humans here and some of the others. We took the liberty of telling your brother where you were, after all, he already has a direct link to us. When you leave ten years will have passed and the world will be ready for you once again."_

I didn't feel uncomfortable or anythin' as I heard this, well maybe just acceptance. I once more drank what was in my glass and again felt better. Then the 'fate', introduced me to a young man called Geoffrey Swan, who'd had, an unfortunate run-in with a vampire, strange of all the creatures to meet and he had been whisked here to safety.

"I'm only here visiting, well actually a relative died and I was tidying up their affairs. I live in a small logging town in Washington, called 'Forks' of all things" he explained laughin',

I smiled havin' heard many stranger names in my immortal life. Why we were introduced was a mystery, but one I wasn't overly worried about. He eventually disappeared off somewhere else. Many of the faces around me had changed, as to me this one day passed slowly, but I surmised it was much longer since ten years were to come and go for me whilst in here.

_"It's almost time Major or should I call you Jasper, you I think would prefer that! You remember the young man I introduced you to?"_

I nodded, it was barely a few hours ago, but really I suppose years ago.

_"He will have a son called Charlie in 1969, his one and only child. Charlie, in turn, will grow up and have a daughter in 1987 called Isabella, she is who you wait for, your mate, your destiny! But she will be human when you meet, so you will have to be careful. but don't lie to her, be honest!"_

I'm shocked, a little scared, a might wary, but overall happy, it's gonna be a while till I meet her but, I can wait and I will be ready when the time comes, I have to be. I once more drink my full glass of blood, it seems to refill by itself.

_ "So you have a future to look forward to, but you need to wait and grow as a man, not a soldier anymore. We were going to have you meet the Cullens, a coven of animal drinkers, a few years ago but they were not ready. The leader is a compassionate man and a doctor, yes he heals humans!" _

Wow, I'm genuinely surprised by this, but maybe they will help me regain some of my lost humanity. Maria stripped me of all I had and now I feel out of my depth when dealin' with humans, especially if they are no longer to be my food, I need to learn.

_ "I'd wait another ten years before you seek them out, by then hopefully, they will have gained some knowledge and understanding of the world they live in! Unlike you, some of them fight their fate, tooth and nail!"_

**F**

** Peter **

"At fuckin' last! Char, Suga', he's comin'! The Major's finally back in the land of the undead!" I yelled,

Not that I needed to but it had been a very strange decade, without the Major, somewhere in it. I had needed to talk to him many times and it felt mighty queer, let me tell you! Knowin', I couldn't. Damn, I'd been reduced to runnin' stuff by Charlotte. It's not because she's a woman, well actually it is, they don't think like us! So she don't always see the little subtle variances that men do like he would have done, god damn it I'd missed my brother.

But I hadn't been sittin' around mopin,' with my thumb up my ass! I've been busy, makin' sure he had everythin' he'd need when he returned. He was now a rich man, I'd taken his money and made it grow. We were both extremely wealthy, not that you'd notice, but it was now a cushion we never had before. It just meant we could buy that car or truck, put down a deposit on any house, stuff like that.

I still ran my business of restorin' old cars to their former glory, I started learnin' all about them the minute, they was invented. I knew there would be a future in it for me, I bought up all and any scrapped ones I could, after leavin' Maria and it just grew from there. Char still made jewellery, just more expensive stuff than before, with real gemstones now and more intricate designs, she had orders for a couple of years ahead, unborn children's bracelets, future engagement's and weddin's.

Jasper's horses now had an impressive lineage, I'd followed his notes to the letter, thank fuck he wrote all his plans for the future down! After they stopped five years ago, I just got little nudges when I was unsure! Those damn 'fates' were makin' sure he prospered. So besides money in the bank. we had three flourishin' business' to boot, life was lookin' good from where I stood. I saw him in the far distance, runnin' at a steady pace towards the ranch, I could almost hear his mind cataloguin' the differences, ten years had seen quite a few changes around here.

I knew he could feel my happiness, love and sadness all rolled into one huge feelin' of relief, now that he was finally back. He stopped several feet away and we just stared at each other, for a few seconds before we crashed together in an embrace, not a half-hearted man hug, but two brothers thankful to see the other alive type of embrace. Next to Char this man was the most important in my life, my sire and brother. Char came runnin' then and if she could have cried she most certainly would have bawled like a baby, instead she launched herself into our arms and we held fast to each other for a few minutes.

"Damn Major! What the fuck happened to your eyes?" I said, truly noticin' for the first time they were gold coloured and not red anymore.

" Animal blood! Who'd have guessed that was the answer to my prayers! Oh and Peter, I'm just Jasper Whitlock now, please call me Jasper!" he replied smilin', that was somethin' I hadn't seen very often, but damn it looked good to see on him. 

**F**

We watched as the next ten years passed in a blur of activity for the Whitlock's, their business' were doing very well, they often went to strange new locations on holiday and although Peter and Charlotte never changed their diet, they went with Jasper hunting in all manner of places. He flourished on this diet of animal blood and always stuck to the higher end of the food chain, like I suggested, thus able to go far longer between feeds.

His empathy was also much easier to control for him, practising with it all the time, enabled him to almost dial it back to a dull hum in the background, when around many humans. It was time now for us to introduce him to other vegetarian vampires. He had still never met anyone else who fed as he did. The few vampires they did run across, didn't know what his eyes meant, but when they found out what his gift was, they said,

"Hell, that makes sense! We've heard some are doing it to save the humans! Or was it to save their humanity? Who knows, sounds bloody weird anyway!"

The year is now 1968, one year before the surprise birth of Charlie Swan, well only a surprise to his parents obviously, we of course already knew it was going to happen. It was also nearly twenty years later than we intended to have Jasper meet the Cullens, but that would have been a disaster all around. They would have never accepted, the red-eyed Major Whitlock, but the golden-eyed Jasper Whitlock was a different man altogether, he was beginnin' to at last be at ease in his own skin once again.

We also had no intention of him living with the family, he didn't need parents, just a mentor of sorts, that would be Carlisle Cullen. The doctor was a good man, a compassionate man who saw beyond the obvious, unlike some of the other members of his 'Family', as he insists on calling his coven. No matter how long we gave them, some refused to learn or grow, while others flourished in this new age.

The invention of electronics was still in the tentative stage for humans, but some vampires were already using it to enhance their lives, one such vampire was Emmett Cullen, he had worked out how to block his brother's mind reading ability, at least when they were at home. Using sound wave damping technology and revamping it to work as a thought wave interrupter, Emmett had now made a working prototype, it's all about frequency's, he told his confused family.

This would herald in a new era for the Cullens, where they could keep their own counsel without condemnation from Edward Cullen whilst in their houses. Not satisfied with this first success Emmett wanted it smaller, better and able to be worn on the body at all times, his mission in life was to keep Edward out of his head. Only because Edward revelled in knowing everyone's secrets and then passing them on!

They all were tired of blocking him by other means and secretly loved Emmett's new invention. But Jasper need have no fear, all Edward would gain from looking into his mind was pain. While the other ran mundane boring thoughts through their heads to block him, Jasper would just think only of the pain of torture, no visual, just the feeling, his empathy would deliver it with no harmful effects on himself. We were ready, Carlisle was teaching in college for a change and his new passion was psychology. Perfect, Jasper was about to become one of his pupils!


	2. Help Is At Hand

** Jasper **

I have been feelin' a little antsy lately, there's somethin' I need to do, but what? I've been toyin' with the idea of goin' to college! I never had a proper education, well not like they do nowadays. But I'd been soakin' up books and any other information I could over the last ten years. The year before I disappeared televisions had been creepin' into people's homes, now there were many more. So I used that too as a learnin' tool, it helped me to understand humans better, because we had that in common, a thirst for knowledge.

So as well as my own brand of learnin', over these ten years, I'd taken every exam and passed, makin' it look like I was homeschooled. Startin' with basic everythin', since it changes all the time. I may be a vampire, but shit! Some of that stuff was hard, how kids manage is beyond me. But I have my high school diploma and as I'm actually nineteen, it's perfect.

"Peter? I'm thinkin' of goin' to college, take some classes, learn more about this world and how humans see it! What do you think?" I asked one night,

we were watchin' TV, it was an FBI drama, that we all liked. Peter loved comedies mostly, Char was fascinated by 'Bewitched', me I liked the grittier stuff and this was one of them. It was the psychology involved that drew me, that's it! I'll take psychology classes. He looked up, closed one eye and pursed his lips,

"Yup, the 'fates' say yes!" was all he said,

Well okay, if it's got their seal of approval I'd do it. So now to research where! Not too sunny, near enough to some sort of wildlife, I can run out to hunt every couple of weeks, maybe weekly at first, since I'll be around loads of humans! Smaller campus, I think, but not too small, I need to blend slightly if that's even possible. Got it, Ohio University, Athens Campus! Now to apply and sort out what I need to know.

Peter says I should pretend to be half albino, so gold not red eyes, that's funny! I wonder if some of the world's albinoes are vampire's in disguise, hell it's possible. The waitin' to see if I got in was agony, is this is what normal teenage humans must feel like, well it's not fun, not at all! Finally, a letter arrived, I couldn't look, I made Char open it for me, what a coward I've turned out to be.

Well Shit! I'm in, I've just signed up for possibly the next few years, but I'll gain so much more and I want, no I need to do this for me. Peter and Char have decided to take off for a couple of years, but if I needed help with my homework, he said to call, damned smart ass! I need to find a place to live now, I won't be livin' on campus, that's a step too far for me, I have to be able to get away, alone.

So with three months to go, I set out to find a new home for me, alone for the first time in ages. But I thought I'd enjoy the change and I would probably have a lot of stuff to keep me busy, I've never done such intense learnin' before. The area was heavily forested and findin' a tucked away place to rent was easy, I could maybe buy later if everythin' works out for me. now I needed to get ahead of the game and devoured the course material and anythin' else I could get my hands on.

I knew this was right for me, especially with my empathy, it could help me understand myself more too. I was countin' down the days for the semester to start, eager to begin my latest adventure. I was early for induction on my first day but sat quietly soakin' in the excited atmosphere, it was a heady blend of joy, freedom and nervous panic. Everythin' was good until we were told of a professorial change, Dr Carlisle Cullen would be fillin' in while Prof Rutledge was on sabbatical. This was more than just a coincidence, the 'fates' doin' I guessed!

Well if ever I was to meet him, this was as good a place as any. He appeared unaware of me, as I was right at the back and not on the defensive. I waited until a break was called and slowly stood and moved towards him. His head shot up and his eyes widened, then he saw my eyes and relaxed slowly. I introduced myself and asked if he was okay with me bein' here? He smiled and said,

"I'm always happy when one of our kind tries to better themselves or tries to gain a better understanding of the humans around them", a little pompous I thought, but time would tell.

**F**

** Carlisle **

Well, that was unexpected, it's not often we run into other vampires. Especially not in seats of learning, but that's a good thing, it proves he's adaptable. I did notice how scarred he was, it was hard to miss! But he was polite and quiet spoken, apparently at ease around humans, so he must have good control of his bloodlust. I wonder if he's alone or there are others? I need to tell him about the family, we're a largish group, I don't want any animosity. I'll ask him to meet me at the end of the day, which I do as I turn my back to the auditorium and he consents.

Good, this I'm sure will be a good thing and beneficial to us both, he appears to be relaxed but a little wary of the people around him, so maybe I can help him learn to be more at ease with the humans like I am. Only Esme and Emmett make a point of interacting, Rose and Edward are so stubborn, I fear they miss so much being so insular. I wonder if Jasper has a gift, I will have to tell him about Edward, I know that will annoy my son, but I will not lie, especially to a, I'm guessing seasoned warrior.

Today has gone extremely well, many of my students seem eager to learn, but some I fear are not too keen, Oh well, they'll be weeded out. Jasper falls most definitely into the wants to learn group and he is by far the most prepared, he's a candidate for TA in my class and that will give us an excuse to spend time together. I wonder how long he's been on this diet, it's so rare to find individuals who abstain. His name seems familiar, but unless I sit here trying to access every memory I've ever had, it can wait.

**F**

** Jasper **

I sense Carlisle's interest and trepidation about me, I know he saw my scars, hell you'd have to be blind not to and I don't hide them. I have no reason to be ashamed or worried about them, they are my past, but part of me. Humans can't see them for what they really are, they just look like cuts and gouges, if asked I say I was in a terrible accident and leave the rest to their imagination. But vampires see and are naturally wary, as they should be, I am more dangerous than they will ever know.

This has been a good day, I feel I will do okay and gain a lot of knowledge, if Dr Cullen is the first vampire Doctor, maybe I'll be the first vampire Psychologist! Now for my meeting with him, I will not be invitin' him to my home just yet, somewhere neutral and semi-private I think. I noticed his eyes were a very bright pale yellow, unlike my own which are a deeper ochre or yellow Jasper colour, well that's fittin', I muse smilin' to myself.

I find him waiting on the quad and fall into step with him, I hope he doesn't ask me to his home, I need to find out about his 'Family' first. Though he doesn't know that I'm aware of them just yet. I'm most confused when he's surprised about my feedin' habits,

"How often do you hunt Jasper?" he enquired,

"Every two weeks approximately, although I thought to go weekly until I'm used to this amount of humans in one place" I informed him,

"But how? I mean we feed every couple of days!" he blurts out,

"I only hunt carnivores and omnivores, never grass eaters, could that be the reason?" I ask unsure,

"I ..., well I ..., good grief of course! Why did I never see that? Emmet always lasts longer after a bear hunt, Emmett is one of my sons and Edward the other prefers mountain lions, but we don't go that far often" he says shaking his head,

"Well I usually travel two or three hundred miles each time, but as I said it's only every couple of weeks, so I think it's worth it," I say feelin' good about myself,

"So how long have you been a vegetarian, I believe that's what others call us?" he now asks me,

"Twenty years roughly," I say,

I know it's only ten and the strange day that took ten years, but he doesn't need to know that.

"Well, goodness me and if I may ask? Why?" he asks gettin' down to the nitty-gritty,

"I'm an empath Carlisle, I've felt the emotions of every kill I've ever made! Even the animals, but they don't emote terror or regret, not even fear really, just acceptance, so I do it for my sanity!" I tell him truthfully and he nods in full understandin',

"Yes, I can see that would be a terrible burden for you. Edward my son, although the youngest in human terms, is my oldest companion, he! Well, he's a mind reader! So he can hear those things you felt and that's his main reason for staying on this diet." he informed me.

So the next couple of hours was all about his family, how they all came to be and how until ten years ago they went to school, high school mind you! I was confused, how would that help them? Where was the benefit of that? Then he told me the Volturi outlawed it and I wondered if the 'fates' had anythin' to do with that? So they all worked now or attended college. Then he asked about me, Was I a nomad? Was I alone? Did I belong to a coven?

"I'm not a nomad exactly, I have two companions, who are off enjoyin' themselves while I attend college, but we move around a bit and yes Carlisle I belon' to a coven, of which I am the leader!" I tell him and see his estimation of me rise.

"Do they follow the same diet?" he asked and I know he expects an affirmative to that,

"No, they are human drinkers, as is their choice and it's not for me to dictate otherwise!" I say firmly and he knows the matter is closed,

I would never ask or assume they follow everythin' I do. Peter would probably tell me to go fuck myself! He never minces his words and I'm happy that they are happy with the life we have. As the meetin' for today drew to a close, I thought it might be best to just get who I am out of the way. I felt his feelin' of familiarity, but not sure how he knew of me, so takin' a deep breath I said,

"Carlisle, I am aware you feel you should know me and it's understandable! I have been known in the past by two names, one was 'The Major', the other was 'The God of War'!"

I feel his fear rise, fightin' against his knowledge of me so far, he is taken aback, but a small strand of bein' pleased is also there, for my achievements, I assume and am humbled by it. So I bid him farewell and leave him to his thoughts. I run home, automatically checkin' the boundaries and find nothin' untoward. I may be a student, but I'm also a vampire and safety is paramount.

**F**

The meeting between Jasper and Carlisle went as we hoped, once he found out who he had been the Doctor had only felt fear momentarily, then shook it off, happy to accept him as the man he's become. Let's hope the rest feel the same, but we have doubts! Once he returned to his home Carlisle would call a meeting and be so glad Emmett's invention was working to shield his thoughts. Edward's whining he could hear from the beginning of the driveway, he had found the device, but it was inside a vampire proof box, thus he could not destroy it.

Carlisle knew he'd have to address this first, why did it bother Edward so much? Was hearing the same mundane thoughts over and over that important? Did he think they were planning against him? But he was never so happy to be under Emmett's device, when the small thought of Jasper as his son, rather than Edward entered his mind. Fifty years of his perpetual moaning was starting to wear even Carlisle down!

We had tried several times to help Edward, but he, unfortunately, enjoys his misery and loves nothing more than to inflict it on to others, some beings refuse to be helped and fate can only do so much. You must also want to change and grow for our help to work!

"Family meeting now!" he said stoically as he entered the house,

Edward even started to smirk, sure that Carlisle would come down on his side, he was in for a rude awakening. Esme loved the freedom from Edward's intrusions and his mate's comfort came first in Carlisle's mind. Even Rose seemed happier and was so proud of her mate for doing this, to help them be free of Edward's prying.

"Carlisle, you better tell him to shut that damn thing off, now!" Edward cavalierly ordered his sire,

There was utter silence, so even the foolish child realised his mistake and without hearing everyone's thoughts on his behaviour at that,

"I didn't mean ...," he then started it say,

"Oh, I rather think you did Edward! If you are so unhappy with the way I run things around here, you are free to leave at any time!" Carlisle said, waiting for it to sink in before continuing, "I would hate to feel, we were holding you back, from whatever it is you will finally be doing. That's if you ever leave the educational system!" he had added crushingly.

Everyone's eyebrows shot up, never had the heard him condemn Edward's choices before and Edward flinched. He had gone too far this time, his normally compassionate sire was angry and a touch disgusted by him, not before time as far as we the 'fates' were concerned.

"In fact Edward, you have three months, to get a job or start a business! I refuse to carry you for another fifty years!" Carlisle said in a low and commanding voice, the voice of a coven leader, not a father.

"Emmett? Make one of those machines for every house we own son, and I will personally fund you, in the making of them small enough to wear!" he commanded,

Edward actually paled, his cushy life was slipping away from him. Esme smiled, she we knew had waited a long time, to see that boy put in his place. The other two were just plain gobsmacked, but very happy.

"Now if we're finished with petty childish matters, I called this meeting for a reason? I met a vampire at the College, today!" Carlisle now said, then raised his hand to stop interruptions,

"He follows our diet, but has managed it far better than we! Feeding every two weeks, not days! This after only twenty years, it's amazing and we will be taking a leaf out of his book as of now! Carnivores and Omnivores only, the reason is so obvious it's the diet of the food we eat, that lengthens the time between feeds!" he stated to them plainly,

"His eyes are darker than ours, more ochre in hue and his bloodlust is minimal. His reasons for this diet are different than ours, it was more necessity for him, he's an empath and felt every feeling his kills felt as they died!" he said calmly,

"Oh, the poor boy!" Esme said sadly, her compassion for a stranger no less, than for a friend.

"He's no boy, Esme! His name is Jasper Whitlock" Carlisle said, waiting to see if anyone recognised it,

Emmett's head swung around, he just stared at Carlisle, open-mouthed,

"The 'Major', well, I'll be damned!" he squealed and everyone else looked perplexed,

Carlisle was beginning to see he had left much out in the education of his family, so he motioned for them to follow him to his study and gave then a biopic of the Southern Wars, showed them scrolls from Marcus Volturi and finally a picture of the human Major Jasper Whitlock. Rose and Edward spoke at the same time, one to condemn the other to praise the young man Carlisle had met.

"You can't mean for us to be involved with that barbarian?"

"How strong he must be, to have changed himself that much and in such a short time!" Rose was a tenacious girl and appreciated it in others.

"I suggest that be the only time you insult him, Eddie, he'll have killed better men than you, for less!" Emmett said barely able to stop himself laughing at the thought, in his mind's eye seeing Edward as a fly, being swatted by the Major.

"Yes, well going by the number of scars he has, I'm sure your right Emmett," Carlisle said honestly, unintentionally affirming Emmett's comment to Edward.

So Edward needs a job, well we have just the one for him, he'll be only too happy to accept. The American government has revived an old venture, keeping tabs on strange or unexplainable things. The Volturi want someone on the inside and Edwards just the candidate. He can listen to everyone's thoughts to his heart's content and he'll be out of Jasper's and the other's way. Finally contributing to the vampire world and his family. Especially as he'll be paid by one and given, Volturi status by the other, temporary lower guard though, we've made sure of that. He's big headed enough, without giving him any more thoughts of grandeur. Time for us to set that all in motion, before the damn fool get's on the wrong side of Jasper.

**F**

** Jasper **

I just had a strange phone call from Peter, telling me Edward Cullen was being seconded by the Volturi on a temporary basis, to spy on the American government's paranormal division, lower guard status, so it's not that big of a deal then. Said the 'fates' were getting him out of my way, lest I killed him. They seem to be going out of their way to help me, is there more in my future than they have mentioned yet?

As I arrive at the college I sense the presence of Carlisle and one other vampire, so the meet and greet begins. I empty my head and push out calm and reassurin' thoughts, comin' up behind them quietly only to hear,

"So where is this so-called 'God of War', I don't see any Neanderthal's around here?", this has to be Edward,

"Edward! Enough, have some respect for your betters" Carlisle admonished him,

"He's not my better, he's ..." he started to say when I grip him by the shoulder,

"I'd say everyone was your better Edward, though I doubt it would be too hard!" I said and if he'd been human he'd have pissed himself, he actually jumped in fear.

"Please forgive him, Jasper, I'm afraid I have failed him in his upbringing!" Carlisle rushed to say,

"No Carlisle, some aren't intelligent enough to learn, that's hardly your fault!" I say smilin', still grippin' his shoulder tightly,

"I've just been given a job in the Volturi guard, so not that unintelligent" Edward said arrogantly,

"Yes I did hear, but it's the lower guard, never mind though, you have to start somewhere and if it's the bottom, well you can't go any further down! " I say with condescension,

That finally shuts him up, then I felt him tryin' to probe my mind, though just the surface. That's strange, if I could read minds I'd go as deep as possible and as quickly as possible!

"You sure you want to do that little boy? This is the mind of a grown-up, you won't like it in here!" I say calmly,

He looked confused, as if he didn't expect me to know what he was doin'! Does he know nothing about gifts? We are off to one side and no one is around us, so I flood him with pain, no image just the feelin' of intense pain and the inability to scream. It takes him to his knees and then the ground, but the fool keeps tryin',

"I felt you probin' me, anyone with a gift knows when another uses theirs on them! Now stop lookin' in my head child and the pain will stop, it's that easy," I say shakin' my head at Carlisle, who moved to help him,

"He can't turn it off!" Carlisle says and I laugh loudly,

"Has he ever tried? Everyone can control their own power to some degree! he's actively lookin' Carlisle, I feel it, that means he's purposefully usin' it. not generally!" I say scathingly, do they know nothin'?

I'm still calm and unaffected by neither his power or the sight of him rollin' about on the ground. Then suddenly he stops and I can no longer feel him tryin' to see inside my head. Carlisle just stared at him in abject horror and disgust. I'm guessin' that he's been readin' them, all this time and they didn't know he could control it. It's I would say, like readin' a book or just skimmin' through, you get it all or just the highlights. Well he's in serious trouble now, well if you will play with fire and all that!

"Well I'll leave you to it, Carlisle, you seem to have some coven problems to sort out, Oh and Edward, I suggest you keep a lid on that. while around me! What will the humans, think when you fall to the ground screamin' like a toddler havin' a tantrum?" I say noddin' to them both and walk away.

I'm barely feet away when I hear Carlisle's hissed voice, he has made a call, I realised to his other son,

"Emmett? I need you to retrieve your brother, I want him gone from here! Damn it, I want him gone from the house by the time I return tonight! Tell Esme to pack his things!" he said with such disgust,

"Oh and Emmett, Edward has something important to tell you all, make sure he does! Thank you, son, you at least I can depend on!" he said sadly as he disconnects the call.

My vampire hearin' picks up the sound of a vampire runnin' and he's obviously a large well-built male. This must be Emmett, I find myself a vantage point and watch him carefully, but his demeanour is not that of a warrior, but a gentle giant of a man.

"Okay daddy-o, I've got it from here, go teach the world important stuff!" he says with a huge grin, while pinnin' Edward to his side, there is no way he's gettin' free,

"So what you do this time Eddie, looks like you tee'd off Carlisle, big time?" he laughed and I could see his dimples from here,

"Let's just say, insulting Jasper was his last and worst mistake! I have to go, see you later Emmett, I'll explain then! Please don't hurt him enough that he has to stay, that I couldn't endure! " Carlisle said in a subdued tone,

Emmett's head shot up and he scanned the area until his eyes landed on me, I incline my head and he said,

"Hey man, looking forward to meeting you. You're a gas!" with a little half wave, half salute thing,

He then dragged a reluctant Edward away, still pinned effortlessly. He has to be a strength-based vampire, it comes so naturally to him. Some never lose that newborn strength, but it's rare. I know of one other, Felix Volturi, that man's like a mountain, immovable. Well almost!


	3. Some Are Slow To Accept

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: We still have 15 years before Bella is born, roughly at the end of this chap it's now 1972 (I was 14 years old that year) xx Alexis

Oh well, that went as we expected! Why Carlisle allowed him to be the first to meet Jasper, alludes us! We have almost given up on that young man. But once he's out of the coddled, rarefied, family setting and doing something useful, maybe we'll give him one last chance. Carlisle has done them no favours and Esme's just as bad, they helped turn him into the spoiled brat, they moan about, enabling someone is just plain folly. Rose teeters on the brink, but Emmett will pull her through, we have no doubt. He is that families' success story if only they saw it more often. Jasper seems happy enough, but I fear they might get a little too pushy for his liking. He is no innocent child and needs information, not mothering.

But we now see where he can help them, he will teach Emmett how to become more of a vampire and less of a human. Time for another whisper in the ear of the Volturi, how about, **'All covens must be knowledgeable in vampire history, laws and defence strategy!**' One being Carlisle's forte the other being Jaspers. The law I think should be Roses new venture, Felix Volturi is the go-to guy, in Volterra for this. Time she took more responsibility within the coven. This will give Jasper a way to pay them back for Carlisle's help in all things human. Yes, yes, this is definitely the way to go.

I see Jasper senses we have other plans for him in the future and he is correct. Times are changing and the Volturi, struggle to keep up with it, Europe is happy to live traditionally, both humans and vampires alike. But the New World, not so much, they think bigger, want more and though young in historical terms, they have the knowledge of many diverse cultures. They are inventive, but also slightly cavalier, like young Emmett and will one day need a firm hand to lead them. Too many think that being so far from the power base in Italy gives them the right to do as they wish. This is dangerous and will need to be addressed eventually and that is where Jasper comes in.

We once hoped he'd be a leader of men, now we intend him to be a leader of vampires. Not against the Volturi, but with them. Just here on the other side of the world, not as a representative, but as their equal and his mate will ensure this for us when she arrives. Yes, I see a bright future for our soldier.

** Emmett **

Edward was totally silent on the way back to the house and I knew he'd really gotten to Carlisle, because he wigged out, bad! Eddie usually couldn't keep it shut for long, he just loved the sound of his own voice and shoving his opinions down your throat. This was the worst decade for him so far, free love and the radical idea's nowadays freaked him out, he just didn't get it! But me, I loved the whole thing, it was liberating and bad, just crazy bad!

"Stop talking to yourself like that! It's stupid and doesn't make sense. How can something good, be bad? Nonsensical rubbish, that's what this whole decade has been. With all those drugs and the unmarried coitus! It's disgusting and immoral!" Edward eventually said, not being able to stop himself.

"Sex, Eddie, it's called Sex and very nice it is too!" I said laughing at him and then heaved him over my shoulder,

I knew he found it demeaning, hell that's why I did it! My pleasure in this life was to annoy Mister Annoying, himself! When I couldn't stop him reading my mind I just thought about how prissy he always looked, how pathetically asexual he was and kept it up until he left the room or ran away from me.

" So you want to tell me first, what's got Carlisle throwing you out a week early? It must be bad, how's it feel to have fallen from your pedestal, Eddie?" I asked, half knowing he wouldn't tell me.

"It's not that bad, just some crackpot idea of that barbarians. I don't understand why Carlisle believes him and not me!" Edward whined pathetically.

"Well too late we're here, so you can tell us all at the same time, that way you can't try your tricks on Esme!" I said dropping him on his butt in the lounge.

"Mum, Rosie, Eddie's got something to tell us all!" I shouted and he cringed, Oh this must be good!

**F**

It was not Emmett, Carlisle should have been worried about but Rose, actually we could have told him that. On hearing the fact that Edward could have at any point stopped reading their minds constantly and just skimmed over their thoughts drove her over the edge. She ripped off both his arms and tore out his tongue, Esme and Emmett had to stop her before she gouged out his eyes. They like Carlisle wanted him gone.

"Pack your own bags, I'm not your servant!" was all Esme said before turning her back on him,

No amount of whining did him any good, his cushy life was over. Thus a very subdued Edward left the Cullen house about thirty minutes later and headed towards Washington DC for the foreseeable future. The three remaining vampires heaved a sigh of relief and when Carlisle returned it was to a much more pleasant atmosphere than usual. He was full of important news, firstly the Volturi had sent a message stating the new laws and secondly, he had arranged for them to go hunting with Jasper this weekend. Rose actually volunteered herself for the task without any prompting from us, which we saw as a good sign. Emmett was of course very excited about hunting with the Major. So began a new era for the Cullen's and the Whitlock's too, In a much more relaxed atmosphere than would have previously been present. Well once they get over the first bump that is.

Jasper had gone to the Cullen's for the first time the weekend of the hunt and was appalled by the lack of defences, there was nothing to tell him vampires lived here and in a permanent residence. Oh dear, we should have warned him, prepared him for the culture shock.

**F**

Jasper

I couldn't believe how easy it was to reach their house. Nothin' to tell me vampires lived here, I could hear them talkin', makin' Smalltalk as they waited for me, what in the name of all that's holy was goin' on?

"You have no warnin' signals? No defence boundaries, Why?" I had asked Carlisle when I arrived at their house. Nobody had seen me or made their presence known as I approached. The others looked confused and Carlisle a little shamefaced,

"Why would we need defences. what's going to attack a house full of vampires?" Emmett said laughing as if I'd said something strange,

"Other vampires! Ones who want your territory to feed in! Ones who want your wealth, your mates or just your lives for fun!" I replied with a look, I know that brooked no rebuttal to my statement.

"You act as if you're humans! Why on earth would you want to act human again? You can't rewrite your past" I said looking at them all closer and seeing just how humanesque they were.

"We don't want to be monsters, killers! We want to be more civilised...," Esme started to say and stuttered to a halt as I raised his eyebrow.

"So actin' like a human makes you feel better or above the rest of us. is that it? You think your special, different?" I say directly to her and she pales seeing her rudeness now.

"NO! " she exclaimed loudly,

"You have to accept your lot in this life and move forward or are you waitin' to die! Is that what this is? Death by Vampire, I don't understand!" I was now totally perplexed by this coven and continued by sayin',

"I thought your act was for the humans, but you truly play it out here too, don't you? Now I understand what those other vampires meant! Do you realise most think you're all crazy and to be ignored or pitied? Or do you think they see you as some shinin' example of how it could be for them?" I laugh derisively.

"This is so not right! I'm sorry to be rude but, you're all vampires, not humans! Look this has been a terrible mistake, I have to go, I need to rethink this! I don't want to be a human parody, but I did want to learn how to live easier amongst them. But not like this!" I say as I turn and head off, to really re-evaluate my future now.

Hell havin' friends in high places has to be the only reason they have survived this length of time. Aro must be a good friend! What in hells name, can the fates have been thinkin'? I was beginning to think they had this all backwards, what on earth could I learn from fools who thought they were human.

**F**

We don't actually tell people what to do, we just make suggestions, some are just louder than others and repeated if necessary. Many take our hints, others don't even with repetition. But we persevere, it's what we do, why we exist after all. The new laws will have an impact on many, unexpected changes will occur and it looks like it might be for the better. But this does not help or soldier, I fear he is disillusioned by Carlisle's lifestyle.

The Cullens are equally confused by Jasper's outburst, well all but Carlisle. He had been all for teaching them their history and explaining about defences, maybe even showing them how to defend themselves, eventually. But he had allowed Edward to convince him all that time ago, that it was not needed right away. He would be their defence system, he's said! Why fight when Carlisle could talk them out of trouble, he'd said and Carlisle had agreed, then when it had been just the two, then three of them. But it should have been revisited long before now, he knew that. He now rued the day, they all lacked the fundamental skills that a vampire should have been taught in their newborn year, in the way he had never had. He managed fine without things being shown to him, so had unintentionally repeated this failing. Was it too late to teach them, had he allowed his arrogance and need to appear more human condemned them all to be ..., what had Jasper called them? Parodies!

It had been an eye opener, that other vampire's found them to be not as he surmised unusual oddities, but foolish or freakish, to be pitied and laughed at. He had never really tried to integrate the family in the vampire way of life and that was now their undoing, also his insistence that they were a family and not a coven, just exacerbated it. But not one to sit and wallow Carlisle called them all to him and began to remedy the problem. This was what set him apart from others, he learnt and grew all the time. Unlike his firstborn who refused and just stagnated in a misery of his own making. So by the time Monday morning rolled around, the Cullens were pointing once more in a new direction, not encouraged by us for once, but by their leader.

We, of course, gave Peter the heads up and he passed it along to Jasper, he found this trait in Carlisle to be appealing and buoyed by it, intended to also give them a second chance and so he approached Carlisle before classes started and proffered an olive branch. This was graciously accepted and Carlisle asked Jasper to teach Emmett about defences and fighting, this he could then pass on to them. So now we were once more on the path to a greater future for not only Jasper but now the Cullens too. As expected Emmett was over the moon about being taught anything by the Major. The next few months slid by quickly, everyone getting to know each other and a bond was now forged between Jasper and the Cullens, especially Rose and Emmett. She reminded Jasper very much of his long-dead little sister and Rose was happy to have Jasper as her pseudo-brother. Funnily enough, Edwards name never came up and even Carlisle seemed not to miss him as much as everyone expected.

**F**

** Rose **

Things have changed so much since we met Jasper, he is almost the missing piece in our coven, yes coven! I no longer want to pretend to be a family, I'm a grown woman and married I don't need to be babied, maybe in the beginning yes. I needed Esme's kind and gentle ministrations to help heal my broken soul, and Carlisle to be strong for me and to protect me as I learned to once more stand on my own two feet. But really once I met Emmett I should have put a stop to it, instead, we just became a pair of oversexed teenagers, but no more. I want and need to grow and learn, having become fascinated by vampire laws and history. Felix Volturi is a great teacher, very patient and has a way of making the driest of material vibrant. I toyed with the idea of becoming a human lawyer, but no, it is our past and future that I'm interested in, not the humans.

In the past six months, I haven't given Edward a thought until today, why, well I have had to send him information to learn, as the covens new legal and historical advisor. Felix had been telling me that he would be coming to America soon, to visit all covens and assess their understanding of our recent changes in the laws. He was having difficulty finding some and I offered to track them down, Emmett wrote me a computer programme and It did all the hard work for me. One coven he was looking for was the Whitlock's and I laughed at that.

"I can give Jasper anything you want Felix, he's here in Ohio, attending the university. Peter and Charlotte are on a prolonged vacation, but reachable at a moment's notice" I told him,

"I would expect no less from the Major's coven, Rose" he replied and I explained to him,

"Jasper had dropped the Major title and is just Jasper Whitlock now, he's become a good friend to us and is teaching Emmett a lot of things".

This I think the Volturi had never expected, they I am convinced thought him to be like Edward did, a barbarian, not a smart and clever coven leader. So it was decided when he came to visit us he'd see Jasper too. I never mentioned his diet change and Felix never asked.

Peter and Charlotte, or Char she told us, sent postcards to both Jasper and us from the silliest of places. Peter's doing I'm sure, they too had become closer to us because of their sire and I felt a bond of friendship slowly forging with Char. That was something I missed having another woman, one who didn't think she was my mother, to talk too. Esme would always be the nurturer, it was innate in her, so although I loved her, I needed a friend and that was Char. It was so strange to find many of the vampires we knew also knew Jasper, how we had never met before was baffling. But it soon became apparent from talking to them all, that the red-eyed Major had disappeared for ten years. They had all seen Peter and Char, but not him, some thought he'd been killed or worse returned to Mexico. Now he was a golden-eyed Jasper and I knew he had a story to tell us one day, hopefully.

**F**

** Jasper **

It's the Sprin' break, the Cullens still clingin' to some of the human traditions, invited me to stay, but no. I am goin' huntin'. But I'm huntin' a human, Charlie Swan is about to be born and I want to get a feel for the family that will one day provide me, with my mate. I take off alone to feed and then head for ..., ah yes, Forks Washington! It's a great place for vampires, grey, overcast and wet. It's also cold this time of year, so I make sure my human facade is in place and I wander around. it's a small community and doesn't take me long to find the Swans. Geoffrey's wife, Helen is heavily pregnant, just weeks away from deliverin' her son, their only son. I watch them for a couple of days and see what this means to them. Makin' sure he never sees me as that might cause a few problems. I do however leave them with what little protection I can.

Durin' the night I carefully mark the house and surroundin' area as mine. I'm an Alpha vampire and coven leader, so nomads will avoid the place. Curiosity is not an affliction we suffer from, a warnin' is heeded, because all vampires know death is the result if it is not. I will return in the summer to reapply my scent and see Charlie then. This I will continue to do until Isabella is born, then my mark will be that of a mate and all will stay clear, even female vampires. When vampires find human mates, their mark is like a pledge and any who would try to harm what's mine knows death will not come quickly. It would be slow and painfully drawn out. Time is somethin' we have plenty of, so torturin' a wrongdoer for years is not unheard of! You can break a vampire into all its component parts without killin' them, unlike a human.

I've seen a vampire crawlin', no it's more like draggin' itself alon' after the spine is removed! Not pleasant, but not life threatenin' either, it just makes feedin' damn near impossible. Yes, bein' a vampire is not all sunshine and roses like the Cullens think it is and if anyone should know it's me. There is not much I haven't seen or done whilst in the employ of Maria. Hell I've had so many tortures done to me, it's a wonder I'm sane. I probably wouldn't have survived if not for Peter. When I turned him I was always the Major or the God of War, never Jasper Whitlock. It was Peter who winkled me out of hidin', deep inside the Major's head. Maria hated him for that, releasin' me meant, a less brutal right hand man for her. It was the beginnin' of the end, the day I returned to my body, saw what she had made me and started to say no! Hence much of the torture.

I returned to Ohio that night, checked all my own homes boundaries and marks, then headed to the Cullens. They were havin' a few friends over for the evenin', again still clingin' to latent human traditions. But I knew some who would be there so I had agreed to attend. I was glad to find Emmett had placed marks and a one-mile boundary line at least. He arrived to greet me and we headed in together, this was better and made his visitors more comfortable. It's not all about how much protection there is, just that it's seen to be in place.

**F**

** Carlisle **

Once my first year here in Ohio, filling in for Prof Rutledge was over. I worried we would have to leave, but luckily I managed to secure another post, in the university. I was basically their fill in Professor, like a locum and I enjoyed it immensely. The next three years passed in the blink of an eye, Jasper was about to graduate, with honours I might add and we had learned much from him. He I hope had also gained a better understanding of how humans thought and perceived their world. It had taken us some time to let go of all the unneeded clutter and unnecessary holding on to their traditions. He was right we were not human, but living in the human world. I just needed to accept the distinction and once I had it changed much for us. The distancing ourselves without being standoffish, was easier. It was more having many acquaintances, but not really being their friends. Humans do it all the time, so we didn't stand out at all.

I now realised it would make it so much easier when we moved on, no severing of friendships I had insisted we make before, just the parting of way amongst colleagues, much better all around. As for my coven, yes I do accept we are a coven, not a family. We have actually become a tighter unit, each having a role to play and a function within that unit. Even Edward had learned something from being estranged from us. At first, he assumed we would follow after him, unable to function without him. It came as quite the shock for him, to hear from others how much we'd changed and grown since he left to work for the Volturi. He had been moved around the world, doing the same job in different countries for them, well he did speak ten languages fluently, so it was obvious they would utilise that. Slowly he too began to lose the human veneer we had adopted and it made him see just how human-like he had become, he had acted the petulant teenaged so well.

During his downtime it was not to us he went, but to Volterra and there he learned much about really being a vampire. He has a firmer grip on his gift and also the ability to dig deeper and quickly, he has been trained to fight and that Felix said, has given him more confidence in himself, without the need for his gift at all. The most surprising part is he likes his job in the guard and has been promoted, now a top lower guard. I think he will never rejoin us and in a way that's a good thing. It would be too easy for him to slip back and like the rest of us, he needs to be moving forward. Officially he is still a member of our coven, seconded to the Volturi, I feel if he meets his mate that may change one day. As for Jasper, he has become a good and loyal friend, not a son as I would have insisted before, but a brother of sorts. His involvement with us and sharing the same diet has also made other look at us differently. We are much less ridiculed and many have approached me about trying our way of life, now that it is less humanesque.

I have no idea what the future holds for us all, but with Jasper's coven being so close now it should be good. I get the distinct feeling that he believes in fate, in fact between him and Peter it's as if they have a direct line to it. Silly I know, but well, if we exist then anything is possible is it not?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: As you will have all surmised I've been mucking about with the timeline again, making Charlie and Renee roughly the same age rather than him 4 years her senior. This way they will be high school sweethearts and Bella a senior Christmas dance, baby xx Alexis

Jasper had now decided to take a semester out before attempting to study for a doctorate degree in Psychology. After all, it would be just over thirty years before he could claim his mate properly, so he had time to spare. He knew from his visits to Forks, two things! The Cullens had a house there and the local tribe were shapeshifters. He asked Carlisle about the house and thus gathered knowledge about the tribe. His excuse was attending Western Washington University in Bellingham, for his doctorate. Especially as it would be perfect weather cover for him and he knew the Cullens couldn't return for some time to come, as they were living there less than thirty years ago. He wondered if he could use their house as a base? Carlisle agreed, of course, saying they would go to their house in Alaska, taking a break from the human world.

So with that all decided, he headed off to Washington to check on Charlie and to inform the tribe's elders he would be there for the next five years give or take. He informed the Chief that he would be staying in the Forks house and abide by the Cullens rule of not feeding on humans, even though he was not a Cullen and never would be. He also suggested they stay away from Forks if they did not want to start shifting, as he would avoid La Push. They should never need to cross paths at all he told him and also for added security explained he was not like the Cullens and would take any posturing or threats as a declaration of intent and retaliate with deadly force. It was then and only then, that he told them who he actually was.

The then Chief William Black Snr agreed he had a son and four daughters to worry about. So he really did not want any problems, especially from this particular vampire. We smiled at this turn of events. We had seen a bonding of the young Charlie Swan, with the slightly older William Black Jnr, over their love of fishing. Jasper had unknowingly, now severed any connection between the tribe and the Swans, actually the tribe and the town. They would be separate entities for many years to come. As Jasper set up shop in the Cullen House, which he found quite pretentious, he was happy and relaxed. The peace from his fellow students was very welcome, which made the huge Cullen house less desirable to him. But after running the boundaries, he found a small cottage on the western side and moved himself in there instead. This was much more to his liking and after a few repairs, it was perfect for his needs. He did inform Carlisle and implied it was less of a waste than him rattling around in the large house alone. Our soldier was learning how to handle others most admirably, when to show strength and when to be diplomatic.

**F**

** Jasper **

I am much happier here in Forks now I've got the cottage, the house was just too much and so unnecessary for vampires. But I suppose it stems from a time before they saw the light so to speak. Now that I've got this place sorted and the tribe out of my hair I need to visit the stud ranch and leave instructions for the next five years, my horses have come on so well and are one of the things I miss the most. But I need to worry about the future, one day I'll get back to raisin' horses full time or at least I hope so. But first I need new clothes, I need to look older now and a bit nerdy, I think as I pull out my phone,

"Hello Esme, I need a favour! How would you like to meet me in Seattle, to help me dress the part for my next sojourn into the academic world?" I ask her and as expected she and Rose jump at the chance to shop.

In fact, everyone decided to come, Emmett wanted new equipment for his inventions and Carlisle wanted some medical books. He was thinkin' of doin' research next and wanted to get ahead of the game. Rose also said she'd informed Felix of our moves and he was meetin' us in Seattle too. He was happy to do so as he was goin' to Denali as well, that way he got us all at the same time. I texted Peter and Char to join us for that and they were happy to oblige, as Greenland was their next destination, Peter had a friend there. Conrad was a strange dark violet-eyed, quiet, insular guy, livin' on a half and half diet of marine life due to lack of constant humans to feed on. How he and Peter were friends was one of the worlds mysteries, but then Peter too was a mystery to most. They saw the fool and rarely the hidden tactician behind the facade.

That was one of the most important lessons I taught Emmett, know where all the players were at all times and who they are. Never get caught with your pants down, it could cost you your life! Makin' alliances too was important, this gave nomads and small covens back up, a very handy thin'. If humans got bored easily, imagine bein' a bored vampire! Trouble was always just around the corner if you weren't prepared for it. That was a big part of Peter and Char's travels, renewin' bonds and checkin' on less able allies. This became Rose and Emmett's job in their coven, it was not the leader of the covens who did this, but the second in command. It let others see that they were able to take charge if needed, as I told him it's all about tactics and bein' prepared for anythin'. Vampires are very feudal, it's not always what you know, but who you know that can save you!

This was the pattern for the followin' five years, meetin' up with the others durin' holidays and breaks in the academic years. Not for as the Cullens once did, family visits, but to find out what was happenin' in the larger vampire world. I was so close now to bein' a fully qualified Psychologist, just my internship to do and that was goin' to be in Oregon. We had another ranch style home there so Peter and Char would be with me once again and I could transfer a few of my horses here. It also meant I was still close enough to keep watch on the now almost ten-year-old Charlie Swan. My future was creepin' closer, just a few short years until Isabella would be born and I could see her with my own eyes.

**F**

** Aro Volturi **

There was trouble brewing in the New World, they seemed to think themselves invulnerable to the rules. Not the larger covens, but some nomads and definitely the Southern covens. They had been quiet for a long time and we foolishly thought they had listened to our previous warnings. But when Felix was doing his last checkups there five years ago the signs of malcontent were growing. I picked up my pen and scribbled down a few names and thoughts, before signalling to a guard I needed them,

"Find Edward Cullen please, I believe he is here in the citadel somewhere" I commanded and then turned to my brothers.

"We have to do something about the Americas, if this gets any more out of hand we will be exposed!" I stated and they both nodded.

We bandied a few ideas back and forth before a knock at the door interrupted us. The vampire before us had changed so much in the last ten years it was hardly credible. I would have guaranteed he would be dead within the first year, but he proved us all wrong. Edward Cullen had gone from sullen, selfish and over-opinionated to the strong, resilient and smart in those ten years. Volterra had done him so much good and having some responsibility, although minor to start with was apparently what the boy needed. He now holds the position of middle, upper guard and was content with this. I can see him being Elite guard one day. There were no worries about him reading our minds, he himself had asked Emmett Cullen to send one of his devices to Volterra. Thus endearing himself to the other guard members, well except for Jane, it blocked her ability too and for that everyone else was happy.

Funnily enough, Jane began to enjoy it, she knew vampires liked her for herself now and not fear of her, we switch it off on punishment days and Edward leaves the citadel for those few hours, for our privacy and his own sanity. Yes, he's come a long way and will go far I'm convinced.

"Ah Edward, I need to pick your brains. Who would you say was the best candidate to put across our distaste and reinforce our policies in the America's?" I asked him,

He hummed and gave it serious thought before putting forward a name.

"Why him and not your sire?" Caius asked,

"Carlisle is to easy going, not as much as he once was, but no, he's diplomatic yes, but can't back it up!" Edward said honestly,

"What of Eleazar?" Marcus asked,

"He is too out of touch, Eli wants only the quiet life now. He takes little or nothing to do with the running of their coven, that's all the sisters. He's just a front man, the face of the coven, for convention's sake only" Edward said, nailing Eleazar correctly, that man never had an ounce of ambition.

"So you think him capable?" I ask, waiting for his response,

"Yes, without a doubt. He has all the qualities needed, he's diplomatic, charismatic and can instil fear in you like no other vampire I've ever met! Believe me, Jane is a walk in the park next to him and unlike her, he can back it up physically if needed. He also has back up which is second to none" Edward answered without any qualms.

"High praise indeed" Caius commented,

"Well yes, at first I learned everything he taught our coven, initially, in a know you enemy state of mind. Eventually, I saw he was not the enemy, I was! I was my own adversary and not Jasper Whitlock or his coven" he said laughing and we nodded, that had obviously been the turning point for him.

"Thank you, Edward, I will speak to him very soon," I said patting him on the back, yes he had come a long way and was now the man Carlisle had always wanted him to be.

**F**

So begins our soldier's long-term future, at present as the emissary of the Volturi, but with every step, he will gain more respect and loyalty, here far from Volterra. After all, they don't actually rule the whole vampire world, much as Aro would have liked too, once upon a time. There are many pockets of resistance to their rule, in Romania, Spain and Malta, But also further afield, India, Japan and China rule themselves and brook no interference from Italy. But unlike Romania and Spain, they are not enemies. If needed they would come to the defence of the vampire world, as would the America's under Jasper's auspices. This should keep him occupied until the birth of his mate, then I doubt we could prise him away without a fight.

We have withheld some information from him about Isabella, it is not detrimental to them at all, but maybe the way he perceives her at first. She will no doubt put him straight when she's able to communicate with him. But we will leave that in their hands, he has learned much over the many years of waiting, but not about relationships. Once he was aware of her advent, he has never so much as side glanced at another female. That is a test of the fortitude of the man, he needs no other to keep his bed warm, as he waits for his soul mate to make her debut. Even knowing it will be another eighteen years after her birth before they can consummate their bond, he cares not. In Jasper's mind, they are now on the home stretch, she will be here in just over six years. Isabella will be one of many unexpected conceptions, every year it's the same, in some town somewhere at least one young lady will find herself pregnant after the senior Christmas dance.

We will be working overtime to ensure nothing rash is decided and that Charlie and his future wife Renee Higginbotham are happy and financially secure. It might be advisable to have Jasper's lawyer set up some bogus family legacy for them. This would alleviate the strain on them, Charlie has decided to become a cop and Renee had aspirations of being a kindergarten teacher. But we think she should start out taking a few classes at the community college in Port Angeles, that way she can take care of the baby while Charlie goes to the Police Academy, then when Isabella is slightly older she can go to college full time herself. Their parents will be glad to help out if the financial burden is not on them too, neither family is rich, but they have a lot of love and wisdom to give to little Isabella. But first, they would need to finish high school as a married couple.

**F**

** Jasper **

There was so much more unrest than even I realised, many knew of my defection from Maria, my warlord and thought to free themselves from their own tyranny. Some managed but havin' no one to show them the ways of peace, just became as bad as those they'd left or destroyed. It was a vicious and never-ending circle of death. I have made a difference I hope, explaining how vampires live in the north and how they do not need to have newborn armies, therefore no bloody thirty mouths to feed. Some thought they could threaten me, use their army to subdue me and I showed them the error of those thoughts. Dropping sixty slaverin', howlin' killers to their knees without movin' a finger, tend to get a vampire's attention. I have also only needed to produce the Major's persona twice, with old enemies or should I say jealous ex-lovers of Maria's. Marco and Nathan, poor deluded fools, one I replaced and the other my own replacement. Unfortunately for them, I was the standard she held all others too.

I laughed and told Marco he was lucky. I'd saved him from so much torture and humiliation by takin' his place, he died still resentin' me, what a fool! Nathan, what can I say, I was thrown in his face daily. Hell, I'd hate me too if I was him, but he also died, I'm not lettin' petty jealousy ruin what work I've done for our people so far. It got harder the further south we went, many were just mindless killin' machines, not the cream of the crop down here. But with Peter and Char backin' me up when needed, we waded on and after, Hell! It's been six years. There is a tentative peace in place at last, but it won't take much to spark them off again. If I was in charge I think an outright ban on newborn armies, would be a must! I report to the Volturi all that has happened and what I've been doin' in an attempt to keep the peace. How many have made pledges to me, in the hope of a better way of life for themselves.

It's time for me to return to Forks, it's now February and Peter says Charlie and Renee are married since she is now carryin' my precious cargo. I can't wait, it's like the air around me is vibratin' with the possibilities of a glorious future. I feel like a completely different man, from the one who walked into that diner, all those years ago. I owe the fates so much and I now kinda see where they are pointin' me. What I haven't told the Volturi is how many think, I and not them, should be in charge here in our part of the world. It's a tantalisin' Idea, I must admit and one I would never have thought I might want. Carlisle is right though, I am a born leader, it comes to me so easily. He, Peter and Eleazar Denali have been my soundin' boards over these last six years. Peter's link to the fates has often been the only thin' that stopped full-scale massacres from happenin' in some very resistant quarters.

I am enjoyin' being back in the gloomier north, stayin' hidden whilst down south was tedious and somethin' I hadn't missed at all. The windfall I'd arranged for the couple had eased the burden enough to allow them to get married and start off on their chosen careers. Charlie would be six months into his first year when Isabella was born and Renee was goin' to be takin' classes while she was still fit enough to do so, everythin' was on track and they were excited too for the birth of my love. I was unsure how much of a pull this would exert on me, only Peter and Char knew what the draw to Washington really was. I intended it to stay that way now, I had made a few friends over the last six years, but am sure I also made some enemies and they could use Isabella against me or worse kill her thus killin' me too.

**F**

** Charlie **

Marriage so young was not something I planned, but neither was Ren getting pregnant. Don't get me wrong I love that girl more than words can say and I know I'll love our baby just as much. Receiving that endowment was a literal godsend, it allowed Ren to buy all the things she wanted for the new baby and to help us get ready to get into the professions we wanted. I was overjoyed when the old Tucker house went on the market for a steal. Yeah, it needs some work, but I have friends whose parents are in the trade and we've all been fixing it at every opportunity. Being a high school student, husband and homeowner was surreal. I laughed when Ren said she wanted to paint the kitchen yellow, hoping that would brighten up the place on gloomy days. She sailed through her first trimester without any morning sickness and now that she's got a prominent bump to show off, she's glowing with love and pride. Our parents have been the rocks we needed, always there to lend a hand and give advice, but I love it the most when it's just the two of us making plans and being together, alone.

The waiting is the hardest part and our mothers were right, she is getting morning sickness now in her third trimester, so it's not such an old wives tale after all. I try to be there as much as possible but with just entering the academy and the workload it's a juggling act, thankfully she understands and when it's the other way around I will hold down the fort. Chief of Police Mitchell says I have a job waiting the minute I'm qualified, he's been a great help to me and has poured over the new rules and changes in the law with me every step of the way. Ren has been volunteering at the junior school, as a teacher's assistant, as well as her classes in PA, and they would love for her to work at Forks elementary in the future too. Everything is coming together so well, almost too well, I worry sometimes that something will burst our bubble soon.

Ren's due date was looming, September twenty-first. She's been looking kind of peaky this last couple of weeks and is desperate for it to be over, thank god I'm a man. I don't think I could have done this or so well, god I love Ren so much. It was Saturday the twelve and we had been at her parent's, her mother Marie was been helping her finalise a few things and Bob and I, well we were watching the game of course. It had been a good day and a strange calmness came over Ren, she looked powerful and beyond beautiful to my eyes, like a goddess. It was quite late when we decide to head home and then all hell let loose, her waters broke. Bob, her father was so calm and just helped us both out to his car and drove us to Forks General as if it was any other day. In the early hours of Sunday the thirteenth of September, my daughter, my angelic little Isabella, was born.

She was tiny, but perfectly formed, her skin as pale as her mother's and her hair looked like it would be my colour one day. Everything had gone okay and the nurse's had just taken her to do those tests they do, when I heard one gasp!

"What?" I whispered,

Ren had actually dozed off a few moments ago and I didn't want to wake her.

**F**

** Jasper **

I was on the roof of the hospital and knew the second my mate entered the world. The pull on my heart was a wondrously painful jolt and I revelled in the feelin' of completeness it wrought in its wake. I could see through a skylight as they lifted her clear of her mother's body and she was perfect, if a little small, but what did I know of babies. Tiny and delicate fingers grasped the air around her and she only gave a startled whimper as she drew her first breath out there in the coolness of the hospital room. Renee was exhausted from the several hours of labour she had just gone through and I eased her into a calm doze. Charlie was damn near vibratin' on the spot and I eased his mood also. That's when I felt it, fear! Not severe, or all consumin', but a sadness washed around the room, comin' from the medical staff.

I was desperate, what ailed my mate? She looked fine and her heart was beyond healthy, I knew that. So what? I flooded the room with calm and the Doctor lifted the bundle that was Isabella and approached her father,

"Mr Swan, Charlie! Isabella, well it seems. We think, no we're sure, she's blind!" Dr Gerandy said sadly and Charlie stared down at his little daughter.

Then straightened up as they handed her to him and I felt him almost swear on all that was holy, before saying to the little bundle in his arms,

"I'll protect you kiddo, daddy loves you, no matter what!"

I flopped back on the roof, gaspin' for unneeded air. Stunned was an understatement, she was blind! What would this mean for us? I just lay there in a minor panic, then felt my brother sit beside me and pat my arm.

"Well this is a curveball and no mistake!" was all he said,

I sighed, rolled back over and looked through the skylight once more, straight into a pair of silver eyes!


	5. Windows To Her Soul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well was that a shock for you all xx Alexis

** Jasper **

I know the humans will say her eyes are white or opaque, but with my vampire vision, I see them for what they really are. Shinin', Swirlin', Silver, truly the windows to her soul and it's beautiful. Peter just sniggers at me as I stare off into space, this tiny human has thrown me through a loop for sure. I almost phone Carlisle, demandin' he come and do somethin', but stop before I press the final digit. If Isabella is blind, then it's not for no reason, the fates must know somethin' I don't. I see Peter noddin' and let out a breath, I should be thankful she's alive not insultin' her by demandin' she be fixed! It's not as if I'm Mr Perfect!

"Sorry little darlin', I panicked" I whisper to the sleepin' baby in the room below me.

Peter smiles and we listen as Charlie explains to Renee about their daughter's lack of sight, her reaction is not what we expected at all,

"Well, you know Charlie she has to give the other kids a fighting chance, but they'll never be as special as our Isabella" and he laughs, half relieved, but half believin' her.

The hospital wanted to do a battery of tests on Isabella and even an operation to see what might be wrong, but the Swans declined, thank god because I now would have ripped them apart for touchin' her.

"Damn it, she's a baby and you're not cutting her open to satisfy your own curiosity, would you want that for your child? No, well neither do we! If our daughter was meant to be sighted she would have been, so enough!" Charlie had blasted, as they tried one last time to orders tests on the newborn Isabella.

Everyone was happy to see Renee and Isabella discharged from the hospital and for them to get home. I hadn't been able to get any time alone with her and I desperately needed to feel her heart beatin' under my fingers and to feel our connection close up. New and pure, fresh and innocent it's not a blood thin' but a deeper latent feelin' that's stirrin' deep within me. At all costs I had to keep her save, whether she wanted me or not, I was now her champion, so to speak. She is the quietest baby I'd ever seen, her unseein' eyes constantly movin', reactin' to sounds no doubt.

Finally, Renee and Charlie were asleep as I slipped into her room. I stand unmovin' beside the window. Soakin' in her scent of peach blossoms, and the calmness she makes me feel, it is a heady feelin' indeed. It's then I realise she is awake and lookin' unseeingly at me, did she sense me here? I move soundlessly across the room and stand by her crib, watchin' her once more focus on the spot I occupy. It has to be a fluke, she must be sensin' minute movements in the air current. A little hand grasps the emptiness in front of her and I gently give her my finger to hold. It was a good healthy grip for a week old baby, but her reaction makes my cold heart squeeze, she coo's at me. It is as if she were soothin' me and not the other way around,

"Hey, little darlin', you hold my heart, just like this finger, in the palm of your little hand. Please don't break it, because only you ever could. But I'll make you this promise, no matter what, I, Jasper Whitlock will love and protect you for as long as you live, be it seventy years or eternity!" I whisper softly and she does her little cooin' sound again.

My finger is resting on her chest as her eyes flutter closed, the gentle beatin' of her heart is now the tune my body and soul would march into hell by if she needed me too. It's crazy that this tiny baby is now the only reason for my continued existence. This becomes the pattern of the next few weeks, every night I talk to her or hum her to sleep and I am beyond content. Peter and Char have also made my little darlin's acquaintance, not that she'll remember, but they will now be as loyal to her as they are to me.

**F**

As the month's pass, Isabella or Bella as her mother calls her grows stronger and she is never without one of the three of her guardians, nearby. They are unaware that she can see them in her mind's eye, shimmering outlines of gold for Peter and Char and a glowing strong almost pulsing gold for Jasper, Charlie and Renee like Jasper pulse but they are silver, almost all other humans just shimmer like Peter and Char, again in silver. So to do the trees outside her window and the birds that sit in their branches, Bella sees their life force not their physical appearance within her head. To many it would seem strange, to the baby Isabella it's her reality.

She's more alert than most babies of her age, hearing everything a little clearer, smelling everything more intensely and learning it all quicker than her peers. He most favourite things are her father's warm embrace, coupled with his scent and Jasper's hummed tunes and cool touch. To her, these are two of the most important people in her small world. Her love for Renee is beyond those things, it's a bond forged whilst her mother carried her and is undisputed. As Thanksgiving approaches Renee often take the young child with her as she buys supplies and stocks up for the holidays. It's on these outings that Bella finds not all her world is pure gold and silver, there are many shades in between and then there is the darkness of evildoers too. Thankfully they are few and far between in this small one's life.

Christmas comes and goes and Bella learns of snow and Santa, like a sponge she soaks in all that she is told. Jasper composes her a new song, as he can't give her a tangible gift just yet. Not a sappy love song or sad maudlin lullaby but a happy tune, one she can wave her little hands around to when it's just them alone. She is a content and happy child, unaware of what the larger world holds for her in the future as she grows. We are also content with the way things are going and take comfort that those who allow us to guide them are also happy. But it's time to nudge Jasper once more before others wonder what it is he does down there on the Olympic Peninsula. An opening in the Behavioural Clinic in Aberdeen has caught our eye, it's just a couple of days a week but gives a legitimacy to him being there fulltime.

**F**

** Char **

Poor Jasper, he doesn't want to let her out of his sight for a second. but this is better, he needs to be active and seen to be doing so. It's barely a short run away for a vampire and gives him a good excuse to still live on the Cullens land. Not that the tribe has been any trouble, they keep to themselves and rarely mingle with the townsfolk or others outside of La Push. I thought he was gonna say No! When Peter said,

"You need to get a job Major. The powers that be said it's time!"

"What? Shit! Where?" he demanded, listenin' to Peter explainin' about Aberdeen,

"I Suppose, they're right about that! Okay, Aberdeen's not that far" Jasper had said before pullin' out his cell and makin' an appointment for an interview.

"Char you'll watch her for me, yeah?" he tacked on and I nodded,

Hell yes, I love that little tyke. She may only be months old, but she's smart and I think she knows when we're there and can tell us apart already. Jasper has refused to hide from her at all, just her folks. So that was the pattern of our lives, Jasper, of course, got the job and I watch Bella while he was gone, Peter came and went on coven business and nobody was any the wiser, thank the lord.

**F**

** Peter **

You wouldn't think babysittin' a little kid would be much fun, but you'd be surprised. Bella was a quick learner and the day she rolled onto her belly and began to rotate herself about was hilarious. I was filmin' it with my handheld 8 mm projector from a tree in the forest nearby where her mother sat with her in the early mornin' sun. Damn he'll be mad he missed this, then she did the strangest thin'. Her little head was raised and for all the world it looked like she was scannin' the trees, her smile broke out as she looked directly at where I was hidin',

"Pepa!" left her mouth, followed by a giggle and I was frozen in place.

Bella had been doin' the usual Mama, Dada sounds now for a couple of weeks. she was round about six months old, but that was new and that was me! My heart swelled then sunk at the next sound,

"Appa?" she asked,

I should have thought myself crazy, but I knew by her face it was a question. Where was Jasper? Dear god, she could tell us apart and from a distance, but how? I did the only thin' I could and replied in a quiet voice her mother wouldn't hear,

"Soon, little britches! He'll be here soon"

He face broke out into a happy smile and my old, cold heart squeezed. This was the beginnin' of Bella comin' to grips with her world, which included us. Every day was more amazin' and scarier. He parents never understood those three sounds, Appa, Pepa and Arr. But we did and it was heart warmin'. she knew us, saw us somehow and loved us. Each of our names was followed by an action, she giggled after my name, tried to clapped her hands after Char's and reached out her little arms for him, as she said Appa!

He'll have to say somethin' soon to her or we'll need to leave. Before she gave us away to her parents and brought the vampire world to their door. The followin' months were so sad, she couldn't know how much it hurt us and was to youn' to understand why we left. Char and I pulled away from her slowly, devastated that we had to. But Jasper, damn it near broke his heart, hearin' her cry for him, her Appa! But every night while she slept he was there and in her sleep, she knew. A little sigh and a mumbled Appa, held his heart together as best they could.

**F**

** Charlie **

Time has flown, where did it go? Bells starts kindergarten today, it's so nerve-wracking, but at least Ren will be there. She's a trainee teacher there and I'm a qualified deputy at Forks PD. It's been hard, but worth it, really worth it. Teething was a dawdle for Bells, she griped all day and then miraculously slept through the nights. Learning to walk was also easy, she seemed to know if something was in her way and managed to dodge it, almost like she had her own personal bubble around her, protecting her. I didn't care how she did it, just that she did. We had started teaching her Braille and the school had books for her so she wouldn't be left out.

A donation from an Aberdeen children's charity footed the bill for all Bells needs and we were stoked. Stuff like that was expensive to produce and we, although comfortably well off, weren't loaded. I was taking her for her first day since Ren was already there. Bells had had play dates and been to parties with her peers so knew most of them already, hell it was a small town and hard not to. She wrinkled her nose as a small boy approach us,

"Hi Mikey, are you excited?" she asked and I marvelled at how she knew,

Bella tugged my hand and I bent down to her, to hear her whisper in my ear,

"He's wet himself again, please tell Mrs Frazer, daddy!"

Ah! Of course, so that's her secret, everyone has a distinct smell and Bella has been learning them all. I'm glad I just need to put a name to a face, not a body odour! Leading her down to the front and handing her over to Ren, I told Mary Frazer what had happened to Mikey Newton.

"Again? That boy needs training pants" she sighed and rushed off,

"Okay my special girls, I have to get to work. Have a great day both of you" I said kissing their cheeks.

**F**

Life for the Swans was good, as the years passed Charlie and Renee had only one more child, a son. Charles Geoffrey Swan or Chucky as everyone called him, he was the replica of his father but had his mother's light brown eyes. He had been lucky to not only have his father's hair colouring but his skin tone too and not the pale alabaster one his mother and sister shared. Bella loved her brother and taught him, Braille, as she read to him, so he could one day return the favour, reading was her passion. Though there were five years between them, their bond was strong and he cared for his sister deeply.

By the time she had about a year to go until High School, Jasper had switched from Adult to Child Psychology. He found it much less stressful, as, on the whole, their emotions were not as dark, but sometimes he came across one who could never be saved from themself no matter what. He was now based in Seattle and still footing the bill for Bella to get the best education she could. He occasionally worked for Child Services, as a locum Psychologist in several schools.

We laughed at his shock when he was asked to access one Miss Isabella Marie Swan as she prepared to enter her High School years. The system's administration assumed she would be a late entrant, possibly at fourteen and a half. But had a lot of favourable information from the School she attended which they needed corroborating. This would be the first time he came face to face with Bella since she was a baby. He'd seen her plenty of times but she had not seen him at all.

**F**

** Jasper **

I was terrified, well okay maybe not that bad. Scared yes I was scared, I asked to see everyone together first, to see how they interacted with her. Not that I wasn't aware of some of it, I'd been watchin' her since she was born for Christ Sake! But for my review, I felt this would be best. I had my head down as the pupils arrived and I recognised her scent and heartbeat right away. But what I didn't expect was her barely whispered exclamation,

"Appa?"

How could she know it was me? I always wondered, but eleven years have passed and yet she recognises me and then my heart swelled to fill my chest. I watched as one kid placed their bag in her direct path and it was intentional. Only for Bella to stop shuffle to the side two steps and move forward again,

"Nice try Ty! But you need to try harder if you want to catch me out" she said as she passed him, thumpin' his arm as she did and he winced.

"How? Damn!" is all he says and I smile to myself.

"Class, attention, please. This is Dr Jasper Whitlock, he's here on behalf of the Board of Education to evaluate how you are all doing!" she said smilin' at me as her heart rate increased.

"Thank you, Ma'am, hello everyone," I said and knew my southern drawl was showin' when several of the children's hearts also started to race.

I zoned in on one, a boy and knew I would need to talk with him too. Bella's was steady and she was starin' at me, even I could sense her almost intense perusal, how did she do that? I sat watchin' the class interact and then took them out in groups of three to discuss their hopes and dreams and quash a few of the more farfetched ones. They were all a healthy bunch of twelve-year-olds. That left me with three who needed my undivided attention, Bella, Eric and Angela. I took them to the cafeteria and sat them at separate tables and handed the latter two each a drink. With Bella. I placed an apple in her hand and she laughed.

Angela was so clever it was painful for her to hide it and that was causin' her some grief at school, I set her a task to think of famous woman throughout history and tell me what they had in common. The normal answers, their strength of character, passion for their cause etc. Then the curveball they were usually alone she said. Her fear was being too intelligent and left all alone in the end. I explained how most, not all, actually had partners who stayed out of the limelight, who were there for them when needed.

"Don't let bein' intelligent hold you back Angela. Own it, shove it in everyone's face. That way whoever is still around you is a real friend and don't believe the stories men don't like an intelligent woman. That's a lie, we do! Talkin' to airheads grows weary eventually, believe me!" I tell her and hope she takes it to heart.

She giggles at me and I relax, yes I think she'll see it for herself soon. I send her off and step up to Eric. He is nervous, I know he knows, I'm aware of his preferences. He not overt, but is startin' to realise where his heart lies and he's afraid.

"Eric, what do you want to be when you graduate?" I asked and see it throws him,

"A photographer, not models and clothes though. Like for National Geographic, that kind" he answers quietly,

"Do you think bein' gay will stop you?" I ask outright, he flinches but answers anyway,

"No, but I have to get there first. They, the other boys, are starting to talk about girls all the time and I can't!"

"So talk about sport and the future. Come on you know how easy it is to distract some of them, be creative and just avoid the answers you don't want to answer. Be mysterious, but most of all be yourself, their friend. They'll accept it and if they don't, they were never your friends anyway" I tell him and he nods a little, this will be an uphill struggle for him.

He had a plan for the future and that I pray helps him through this hard time. As he leaves Bella grabs his hand,

"I'm here Eric if you need a wing-woman. If you feel you need an excuse, okay" she says squeezin' his hand.

For a twelve-year-old girl, she's insightful and I see him needin' her more and more as they grow up. Now we're alone and once more I'm scared, what does she think about me now?

"Why?" she says as I sit,

"To protect you and your parents" was all I said,

"Oh! Ah, I see. A blabby baby would have been dangerous to you I suppose! I'm sorry" she replied and I sigh, she's sorry.

"I wish I could have explained it to you little darlin', but it was impossible, then," I say sadly,

"You're here now though Jasper! So tell me, what are you? Not human obviously, but not dangerous to me either?" she asked and I'm stunned, wow, she's sure smart.

"That's a discussion for another time, but we will have it. I promise you. Peter and Char sent their love, he must have guessed" I murmur and she laughs.

"I wanted to ask, but Pepa and Arr sound silly to say now. I missed you all in my life you know. But you have been around haven't you? At night anyway!" she enquired and I nodded.

"You can see me can't you little darlin'?" I have to ask her and she nods,

Tellin' me about everyone's life force and how they look to her, how her parents and brothers are strongest amongst her kind, but mine is as well, if not more so. It amazin' to just listen to her talk to me face to face and my love for this little girl just keeps growin'. I escort her back to class and tell her I'll find a way to spend time with her soon.

With my recommendation, Bella heads to High School with her friends and is not behind them at all, in many subjects she's ahead. Her and Angela, become Eric's buffer in the cruel world of teenagers. Many are even envious of him havin' two pretty girls on his arm most of the time. We speak all the time, she made her father build her a little sun house, just for her and we sit in there for hours talkin' of everythin'. I even told her about the fates and my strange day that lasted ten years, she takes it all in her stride and never sees me as a monster or someone to fear. For that, I am more than truly thankful.

Our lives are happy and with occasional visits from Pete and Char live is pretty idyllic here in Forks and then I get the news. The Cullens want to come back, they miss it so much and me bein' here has kept it in their minds. Rose and Emmet will be attendin' Uni in Seattle and only home on weekends and holidays. Carlisle will of course, work in the hospital and Esme has her interior design work. I pray it will be okay, but make one proviso, no more treaty line. It must be a three-mile exclusion zone, least we have the place crawlin' with wolves. I inform the new Chief Billy Black, son of the previous Chief and he agrees like his father before him. He now has children of his own and wishes to protect them and does not want them to phase. But it was unavoidable, scents travel and eventually, one lone wolf stalks the woods, angry and afraid.

I had just returned from talkin' to Carlisle at the main house. About to change my clothes when the overwhelmin' need to be with Bella took me to my knees. She was in danger and I flew as fast as I could to her house. Bella had just turned sixteen recently and was bein' more and more independent, Charlie had cleared a small trail through the trees for her and she was walkin' it slowly waitin' for me to arrive.

**F**

** Sam **

What is that smell, it's dangerous and sickly to me? What had happened to me I'm not sure, I know we were warned to stay away from the zone, as everyone called it. But it was quiet and peaceful and nice to get some alone time there. I had noticed that smell once or twice on the breeze and it angered me for some reason. Then it became stronger after the new doctor and his family arrived, moving into that old house and yesterday my anger exploded and I became this, whatever this was? I've been wandering about here in the woods since and just a few minutes ago I smelt it again nearer Forks, really strong, like ingrained strong!

I padded to the edge of the trees and saw a girl, walking up and down a small trail, manmade by the looks of it, Why? Anyways she, the route, the house everythin' reeked to him of what was that smell? Then it clicked Cold One's, bonfires, the legends of his ancestors. He was a wolf, a protector and she was being what? Made stinky! Because she looked healthy and strong until she turned her eyes on me. Sightless!

"Hello, sad man masquerading as an animal. Are you alright? Are you stuck like that?" she asked and I didn't even register what she said at first.

Then I nodded my head and she sat down and started to talk to me calmly and soothingly. I dropped down too and relaxed, within a few minutes I was me again.

"Thanks, I have to go, I'm naked," I said blushing and she laughed,

"It's not like I can see you, I'm blind after all!" she shouted after me as I ran home.


	6. I See You, I See You All

** Jasper **

I took to the tree's since that was the quickest route. Calmin' as Bella calmed, what had scared her so and now no longer did? Then I smelt it, goin' by Carlisle's description and the residual ingrained smell from the last pack, I knew. A wolf had found her, alone, unprotected! But he shouldn't attack her she was human, what was he doin' there? Then they hit me his emotions, fear, confusion and distaste. He was new, as in brand new! I heard Bella talkin' calmly, rhythmically and with her voice soothin' him. I stopped high above them both, he I knew didn't sense me, her, on the other hand, I have no idea. Suddenly he shuddered and was swamped by embarrassment.

"Thanks, I have to go, I'm naked," he said blushin' and she laughed,

"It's not like I can see you, I'm blind after all!" she shouted after him as he ran.

"You can come down now Jasper, he's gone!" she said without raisin' her voice,

So she did know I was there. Sensed or saw? Bond or vision? I knew not. I slipped down beside her and she spun to me,

"Well, that was unexpected! A wolf-man. Scared the shit out of me, to begin with, seeing a man's aura inside a beast! I might have panicked a little did you feel it Jasper?" she asked and I smiled to myself,

"Yup took me to my knees and then I was runnin'. Do you feel me sometimes?" I asked wonderingly.

"Sadness, longing, hope and an overwhelming need! They were you, yes? Over the years I've felt them all repeatedly, as well as love" she said calmly,

I nod and tell her about how I'd watched over her grandparents, her parents and now her. No secrets, she was smart and deserved to know. She nodded and asked questions, always so completely okay with the weirdness around her.

"Since you never show yourself to them, I presume it's us, that has the special connection?" she enquired, as usual, hittin' the nail on the head.

How do I protect her when the supernatural world was closin' in around us? Time to tell her about the Cullens before she runs into one. I spent the next hour tellin' her all about the wolves, the treaty, the tribe. Then about the Cullens and how they'd helped me, everythin' except about us or what I really am. So why it came as a shock to me when she said.

"Fine Jasper, don't tell me! God, how many years have you studied psychology and you still know nothing about humans? Okay, I'll pretend the Cullens are human and the wolfman is normal. Just like I'll pretend you and I don't have a bond. Oh, and by the way Jasper. I'm sixteen now, stay out of my room!"

I stood there with my mouth hangin' open as she left me on the path, I'd hurt her I know and shot myself in the foot too. Why didn't I tell her? Why couldn't I just be totally honest? Cause I'm an ass that's why! Just because it worries me, doesn't mean it would worry her. I never wanted her to feel trapped like I was her only choice. Wait! What had she said? Pretend they were Human!

"Wait, Bella, I ...," I started to say,

"Not interested, too little, too late!" was all she said as she keeps walkin' away. Shit! I've lied to her, lie by omission granted and that's the one thin' they told me never to do.

**F**

** Bella **

I'm not really angry, annoyed yes, angry no. He's been a constant in my life since I was born and he still doesn't understand me at all. I may not be able to see him in the normal sense of the word, but sixteen years have passed and he hasn't changed a bit. Plus he's cold and hard to the touch, duh! I'm not stupid, I know he's not human, he doesn't even have a heartbeat! As I said obviously not human, but I also know he'd never hurt me.

I have a theory though, a few years ago, I was reading a book based on the local Quileute tribe, everyone in school did, the teacher thought it was good to know about our neighbours, even if they kept to themselves. It talked about their origins, Spirit Walkers and Wolves. Their enemy the Cold Ones and how they protected themselves against them and now I knew the wolf bit was true, it all fell into place. Jasper was a Cold One, a Vampire! Hell, he could keep his secret, I didn't need him to tell me, I knew the truth.

That all aside, I'm still punishing him for not telling me. He expects the absolute truth from me, so why shouldn't I? Okay from now on we're playing this game by my rules, not his. A dose of his own medicine I think, it will do him the world of good and maybe he'll realise I'm no longer a child. I can't be fobbed off with a bedtime story or having a tune hummed to me. Not that I don't love that I do, but it's time to change the rules around here.

**F**

Oh dear, well we shouldn't be surprised, great leader, mighty warrior yes, but still just a man and prone to making mistakes. Thank god she's equal to the task though, that young lady will whip him into shape soon enough. Nothing wrong with starting early, she needs to put her foot down and make him see things have changed for her now. I hope she isn't too hard on him, not that he doesn't need a firm hand, let's hope it's in a velvet glove.

Time to bring Peter and his mate Charlotte back, Jasper will need him and I think Bella would benefit from a female friend in the know, so to speak. What to do about the young wolf? We think he too could do with a friend and young Miss Swan is more than capable of doing the job. Plus we need to aid him in nipping his budding relationship with Miss Clearwater in the bud, so when his real mate arrives there's no bad blood there. It's maybe a good thing he phased now and not in another year, she is not going to realise that he could have been more for her to lose later on.

**F**

** Peter **

"Well damn! Char suga', time to head back to Washington. The Major's done put his foot in it, right up to his ass!" I yell to my mate.

Char is the best thin' that ever happened to me, not that I'd tell her that. I think she knows though, she often gives me little smirks and pats her handbag for some reason. But now the fates are tellin' me Jasper done upset his girl. Plus there's a wolf on the prowl they say, but he's just a pup and needs some trainin' in the ways of the outside world. Sure been busy round here since he met the Fates.

"What he do lover? He better not have hurt that girl or I'll castrate him and give his balls to her to keep a hold of!" she told me with a wicked glint in her eye.

There are some thin's a man don't want to hear and that tops the list. Especially for us vamps, cause that shit's actually doable. Seen it done once and ain't never wantin' it to happen to me. The guy it happened to, said it threw him all off balance and was plum weird not feelin' the boys as he walked. It was a punishment from his Mrs and the fucker never upset her again after that. Char thought it was funny, that's not funny it's cruel and damned painful. When they were reattached, he actually cried a couple of venom tears!

"Now Suga', they need to work thin's out by themselves. She's not a seasoned vamp and don't even know what we ..., nope scratch that, she worked it out. He just don't know it yet" I say laughin' and huggin' my mate tightly.

We wasn't far away really, just a couple of States over, so shuttin' up and head to them took little or no time at all. Char was damn near bouncin' about, so lookin' forward to seein' Bella again after all this time. She was even thinkin' of gettin' a job in town, so her folks would be able to see them together, weather permittin'. We didn't want to crowd Jasper, nor live with the Cullens, even though they had the room.

I could only handle so much of the good doctor before I'd flip my lid. It wasn't what he said so much as what he didn't, he never waited long before the little digs about our feedin' habits started. Of course, it was never in front of Jasper, he ain't that dumb. As far as he was concerned that book was closed years ago when they first met. I ain't one to tell tales so we let it slide, but I might not this time around.

**F**

** Char **

First thin' we did when we arrived in Forks was, one look for a place to live, two find me a job and three search out Jasper. The job was easy, the Sports outfitters was lookin' for staff and I aced the interview. We found a cottage near Bella's house that had been empty for a while and Jasper was at his cottage on the Cullens land. Now we were desperate to see Bella and to hear what the idiot had done. I didn't need to berate him, he was doin' a good enough job by himself.

So we waited a day and then bumped into our new neighbours as they were all leaving their driveway.

"How do neighbour!" Peter called out as we to were at the end of our drive, he was pretendin' to secure the gate,

Charlie stopped and introduced them all and we mentioned Jasper was Peter's brother who lived on the Land the Cullens had bought but couldn't afford to renovate until now. Charlie said he didn't know anyone was out there, so we said he commuted to Aberdeen a lot and was mostly there at weekends to unwind.

"I know Dr Whitlock," a clear pretty voice said,

"You do?" asked Charlie.

"Dad he's the reason I got to go to High School with my friends, remember?" Bella said and Charlie nodded rememberin' now.

"Damn fine man in my book then!" we all laughed and as they climbed back in their car we heard a whispered,

"It's been a long time, Pepa and Arr".

I was so choked up, she remembered us and sounded pleased to know we were back. I smiled so much for the rest of the day.

That began a few weeks of bumpin' into one another and becomin' friends with Bella and her mother Renee. Jasper had managed to apologise to her and although they were talkin' again she was makin' him grovel a bit. But she wouldn't let him tell her what he refused to before. We had been there a month before the Cullens pretended they had just arrived for that summer to do up the house for rentin' out, Esme would say in town.

**F**

** Jasper **

The Cullens officially arrive today and I ain't lookin' forward to lettin' them meet Bella. I like them, I do, but they still got a tendency to get up in other folks business. Emmett has no filter, Esme and Carlisle think they can tell everyone what to do, like bein' a vampire makes you smarter than everyone else. They think they're the worlds parents or somethin', only Rose has really changed dramatically and I suppose Edward, but they haven't seen him in a while so that's just guesswork.

Bella and I are talkin' again and that's great, but she won't let me explain about or bond. Nor what I am, she just holds up her hand every time I try to tell her. It's my own fault I know that, but it's so damned frustratin'! Yesterday I tried again and she just laughed at me sayin',

"No, no it's your secret Jasper. Don't feel obliged to tell me now!"

It was never a secret, I was just too afraid of her reaction to say anythin' and now it will only look like I'm doin' to appease her. I'm a bloody fool, the fear was mine not hers and I never gave her a chance. She, on the other hand, has been talkin' to Sam Uley, helpin' him accept himself and the new world around him. She won't let me be there, only Peter gets to join them and it hurts. She's lost her trust in me and it's my fault.

I spent the day showin' the Cullens around the town and takin' them to the hospital. A few folks knew me now, due to the school inspection and I'd been asked to consult a couple of times. Carlisle had taken my advice and looked older by his mode of dress and a pair of horn-rimmed specs. Esme kept callin' him her Superman and we all got the reference and Emmett just wiggled his eyebrows at her.

When we eventually made it to the Police Station everyone was surprised, includin' me how friendly the Chief was. Then the penny dropped to the Cullens,

"It's good to finally meet you son, you did a good thin' for my girl, a few years back. Peter said you were living out there, near the Sol Duc Mansion, didn't even know there was a cottage on the grounds as well. Sorry Dr and Mrs Cullen, that's what people around here call the big house.

"Oh that's a lovely name, we'll let it stand then, do you all agree?" Esme said and I could feel them all lookin' at me.

Did I not mention Pete and Char were here in town, Oops, obviously not. I didn't take them to the school as there was no reason. Emmett and Rose were supposed to be attendin' college and I didn't need them gettin' close to my girl or her bodyguard Peter. So we headed back to their place and I explained about Pete and Char,

"Is that wise Jasper?" Esme asked and I was confused,

"Wise, is what wise Esme?" I enquired and caught Carlisle tryin' to stop her,

"Eh, well Charlotte working in a human shop. So close to the customers and everything! Carlisle says human drinkers don't have a lot of control, I was worried for her" she said and I turned to Carlisle and raised my eyebrow.

"Still Carlisle after all this time, you know, lyin' to your family is not nice. I'll say this only once and the subject is dropped. Am I makin' myself clear?" I said in a frosty tone.

His shoulders dropped and he nodded,

"Esme, Char has absolute control. She has never killed a human for any reason but to feed. As you know they hunt criminals, so unless Forks has an influx of scum in the foreseeable future, then I for one am not worried. Your husband, on the other hand, is sailin' a tad close to the sun and needs to learn to keep his prejudices to himself!" I say before spinnin' on my heel and leavin'.

That's why I never mentioned it, I knew there was a good reason. Time to talk to Pete I think, how lon' has he been puttin' up with Carlisle's crap. That man makes the damned Mormons' look like saints. You'd think him bein' in the minority he'd know better, that's his one major flaw, he can't see past his way and assumes it's best.

Damn him, I didn't mention the wolf! Shit! I quickly texted Rose and explained. Tellin' her there was only one and I had spoken to the Chief and with the three miles exclusion zone anyway, it should be fine. I said Peter was dealin' with Sam anyway, let's see how Carlisle takes that. I sure as hell was not mentionin' Bella now, my little darlin' was none of their concern.

**F**

** Rose **

Carlisle has really put his foot in his mouth this time, Esme is livid with him. He made her look like a fool in front of Jasper, he's always telling us human drinkers have no control and now he's been proved wrong. Emmett and I stopped listening a long time ago, we've met so many on our journeys that it became obvious it was more his dislike of their diet than their control that was the issue. But to persist to the point he made his mate look foolish, not good, not good at all.

Emmett is working on the roof of the big house to keep out of the way, I think I'll go find Char if she's not working and hang out with her. I nearly went to the wrong house it smelt so much like the Whitlock's, but when I heard the heartbeats I moved on. They must pass this way a lot. As I ran up to the cottage I could also hear a heartbeat, shit, she had a visitor.

"Char, you home? Esme's moving the furniture again, can I hide here?" I call out as I reach her open door.

"Hey Rose, yeah come on in. This is Isabella Swan from next door and this is Rosalie Cullen" she told us and as the girl turned I saw her eyes and relaxed.

"Hello, please call me Bella," the girl said and her voice was firm and steady,

Did she not feel fear of us, or did fear go hand in hand with sight? Wow, I need to ask Jasper. As I watched her move around I was surprised, how did she feel comfortable in a strange house, she never once banged into anything.

"It's Rose sweetie, my friends call me Rose," I said surprising myself as well as Char,

I shrugged and we all sat down, Bella was eating an apple and Char was telling her about her work yesterday. They were close, closer than just neighbours, but how? Not ten minutes passed before she got to her feet saying,

"Well, I better go before my mom sends out a search party. It was nice to meet you, Rose. Oh, Char tell him two o'clock"

With that, she turned to me and held out her hand and I was shocked because I'd moved quietly, like vampire quietly out of her way and she knew where I was. So I shook her outstretched hand and she left.

"Char? How did she know where I was?" I asked and Char sighed,

"Lon' story, big secret. If I tell you, Rose you can't say anythin', not even to Em, can you do that?" she asked so seriously.

"Let me think on that while I tell you what happened this morning okay?" I said.

The next couple of hours was filled by Char telling me all that Carlisle had said and done over the years and I was truly disappointed in him. That was petty, after all this time and he refused to let them be themselves. By now I decided yes I'd keep the secret, but suggested Esme get to know too. It was about time she knew something her mate did not and I said so to Char, she agreed.

I texted Esme to come over, but to give the guys jobs to keep them away. What we learned blew our minds, Jasper had found his mate and had protected her from birth. No wonder he liked it here, she sure was something else.

"Oh the poor dear" Esme started to say and Char shook her head,

"No Esme, she doesn't need sympathy or coddlin', she'd hate that. Bella is stron' and very independent. Hell, she's the one dealin' with the wolf you know!" Char said and we were flabbergasted.

She told us all about Sam and Jasper's faux pas and how Bella had already guessed what we were without being told, Wow, just Wow! She explained about her aura vision and how she seemed to have an inbuilt buffer that stopped her hitting things. Said Peter thought she might be a shield and how oblivious Jasper was to it all, seeing her only as a child and his human mate, not the clever young lady she really was. Damn, it sounded like she was designed for this world of ours and Esme agreed.

**F**

Good that went well, we saw that the females needed to take control of the situation and nudged Charlotte to tell the Cullen ladies. Isabella now had three staunch allies, but Charlotte would always be the one she turned to in the supernatural world and her own mother in the human. Esme was growing now too, seeing things for herself and not through her mates eyes. This was good, it didn't mean she loved him less, just saw and accepted his flaws as well. He was not a perfect being, there is no such thing. Yes, things were coming along nicely, Isabella needed to make her mark in their world and Jasper needed to see she was capable of so much more than he was giving her credit for.

We smiled when they all realised she was actually still punishing him for his omission and how he didn't see it and they found it amusing how much grovelling he had done and how much he hated her not letting him help with the wolf situation. Yes, every strong leader needed an equally, if not stronger partner behind them if they wanted to succeed. She had much more potential than any of them knew and one day they see and understand.

**F**

** Bella **

It's the first big summer event since the Cullens arrived and the ladies group from town had organised a BBQ. It was also a market day so stalls would be everywhere too. Everyone was going and I heard Char saying thank god it would be overcast. What did the sun do to them I asked and she explained about the sparkling. I laugh for so long about that, imagining Pete and Jasper looking like disco balls, I had no idea what that was but she told me about the light being refracted everywhere and how they lit up so much.

I wondered if it would change how I saw them and made Rose and Char show me. It did they were vibrating all over and actually clearer to me. The inside of the aura now had a solid look to it and not just an outline, It made them so much more three dimensional to me and I was desperate to see Jasper like this. I would see his face properly then. Char had been clearer than Rose, it was subtle and I said so, They thought it was because of all her scars, Pete and Jasper were scarred too so that meant they also would be clearer. I needed to get him in the sun, soon.

I had been thinking about him more and more, I was turning seventeen in a couple of months and my view of him was changing too. No longer just my Appa, but more of a, My Jasper type of thing. Char had told me about mates, without actually saying we were. But reading between the lines I knew, he was mine and mine alone. That was why he was afraid to tell me, thinking I'd feel tied to him, silly man. Could he not see how much I loved him already!


	7. High Days & Holidays

** Bella **

The BBQ was in full swing, Mom insisted that we were to sit with the Whitlock's, being both neighbourly and welcoming. Basically saying if they were friends with the Chief and his family they were good people. Small town politics were alive and kicking right here in Forks. The Doctor and his family hadn't arrived yet and I found that strange, Peter mumbled something about making a damned entrance and I thought that a little odd. If you were different wouldn't you want to blend in rather than draw attention to yourself? Jasper and the other two certainly hadn't.

"Damn, I've never seen Rose dress down before, normally she tries to blow the socks off folks," Char said quietly, but I heard even if nobody else did.

"She's a changed woman, Char. Sees more than just her own reflection nowadays" was Jasper's equally quiet reply.

"Is she really beautiful Jasper?" I ask trying not to let the twinge of jealousy I felt to the surface.

His head whipped around, realising I could actually hear them. But before he could answer my father said,

"Wow, she's like one of those model types from your magazines Ren. But her boyfriend looks like he could throw a mean curve ball!"

"That's Emmett, Charlie. That boy's into electronics and all that newfangled stuff" Peter said and I could still feel Jasper's eyes on me. Everyone rose as the four approached and I felt Jasper's hand on my elbow and heard him whisper,

"I prefer brunettes, not blondes"

"Hey what's wron' with blondes?" Char demanded,

"You, my dear sister-in-law are the exception to the rule" he answered, smacking a big sloppy kiss on her cheek and she laughed.

"Unhand my wife, you smooth talker!" Peter demanded laughing and I think they did it on purpose to distract everyone's attention from the Cullens.

Mom was the only one besides me and Chucky who hadn't met them all yet. Esme was charming and had a lovely way about her that put everyone at ease.

"Hello again Bella dear, are you enjoying the day?" she asked before introducing me to Emmett and Dr Cullen,

"Yes, thanks, Mrs Cullen it's been good so far" I replied smiling at her and held out my hand waiting for her to take it,

"It's Esme sweetie," she said patting it and giving it a small squeeze.

Emmett had thrown his arm across Rose's shoulders and sent their scent straight at me so I knew where they both were and turned to say,

"Hey Rose, how are you?"

She laughed and asked how I did that and my father sniggered. Telling them about how I recognised people by their smell and then regaled them with the story of Mike Newton and our first day at kindergarten. Also telling them I could pinpoint places of origin to by their voices. So the thought they try me out and I knew Dr Cullen thought he had me fooled by his Americanised speech.

"Okay, Emmett's from Tennessee, Rose is New York State, Esme from Ohio, all three Whitlock from Texas, but not all the same place, Jasper's from Houston definitely and of course Dr Cullen is from London, England!" I say, hearing the gasps from all of them.

"If you were to guess little britches, where do you think?" Peter asked and it was almost as if he himself wasn't sure and his endearment made it more obvious to me at least.

"Brownsville for you I'm sure, Somewhere around Big Bend for Char, maybe, but that's just a guess okay. I'll think on it a bit and give you a better answer later okay?" I say giving Char a hug and hear a little sob from her.

I know my family are unaware of how important this was and I feel good that I am able to help them after all these years. The rest of the day flew by and occasionally I felt the Doctors eyes on me, it made me slightly uncomfortable. It was as if I were a conundrum, he needed to work out. Jasper stayed close by me, not enough that my parents noticed, but I knew and was happy. It wasn't until we were all packing up to leave it hit me.

"Char? Presidio! I'm sure this time" I whispered without looking up and I knew they all heard me, the three Whitlock's were almost vibrating with happiness.

**F**

** Jasper **

That was such a good thin' Bella did for Pete and Char, I told him I thought it was Brownsville I took him from. But I wasn't actually positive, I had no idea about Char cause although I did the changin', I never took her so didn't know where she was from. Bella had given her the ability to search for her past an I loved her all the more for it. I was startin' to see a couple of thin's, one of which was Bella wasn't a child anymore. She was dealin' with my family and friends on their level. The second was she was a lot cleverer than I realised, that scent thin' was amazin' and her doin' it automatically was very ingenious.

No wonder she got annoyed with me, I was still treatin' her as I'd always done and that was wron'. Someday that girl would be my partner in life and death and I needed to accept and understand that it would be sooner rather than later. I also felt that twinge of jealousy she had concernin' Rose, she may not be ready for me yet, but she didn't want another woman to appeal to me either. Peter had been tellin' me about Sam, how he barely spoke to him, that it was all Bella and he was only there for back up and comic relief. I now see that she's right, I was laggin' behind them all and now I'm startin' to see her for the beautiful youn' woman she is.

Carlisle was intrigued too, purely professionally of course. He had been shocked when Charlie told him she rarely had any accidents and he is unlikely to see her in the hospital. The scent thin' also perked him up and I wondered about it, how do I smell to her. Other's said it was leather, hay and a spicy undertone, but nobody put a name to it. I would have to ask her, next time we were alone. Anyway, I hope he doesn't insult Pete or Char in her presence cause she loves those to like, well like family. She really is perfect for me, feisty and strong, calm under pressure and beyond determined. The fact she's blind has no real impact on her, it's her reality so she just deals with it and expects no concessions from others.

Peter and I were watchin' her as she said her goodbyes and twice she avoided obstacles in her way, that when I heard him murmur,

"She does that all the time, I'm sure that's a shield. she turns away when it hits somethin'. Major do you see that?"

I nodded slowly and watched more closely, he's right it's subtle but there. This too has been honed by her over the last almost seventeen years, god how didn't I see that before. We have got to test that when nobody else is around, especially Carlisle. I like the man but he'd turn her into a human test subject if we let him. He can't always separate his scientific enthusiasm, from him bein' a friend. He was like that with me in the beginnin', but I put a stop to it right away. I'm guessin' he already sees the connection the three of us have and will want to discuss it at length, not happenin'.

**F**

** Carlisle **

I was shocked to find just how integrated the Whitlock's were, so quickly in the town. We normally never got that friendly this quick and I was jealous, I admit it. After all, I've said about them over the years and they proved me to be beyond wrong about them once again. I'd said something to Esme about it as we arrived and she asked me.

"Is that the concern of a coven leader speaking or the irrational hatred of human drinkers, Carlisle?"

I was never going to be allowed to say anything about this to her again. I never realised how much I'd pushed my own thoughts and ideals onto her until Jasper burst her bubble and it had hurt her. That I'd allowed her to believe a lie, all those years. I'd stepped back then and looked at my behaviour and they were all right, it was so wrong, unkind and unjust. I wanted everyone to feed like me so much, I'd been more than rude to them.

I always thought of myself as compassionate, but I was rigid in my thoughts about feeding. The worst was, that it was obvious they had never told Jasper about my attitude to them, his coven members. His need for help from me had overridden their every action, thus letting me make rude asides and them accepting it for his benefit. That alone had made me feel so small, that was the real sign of a family. I would apologise to them all, not that that absolves me.

Meeting the Swans had also explained why we hadn't seen much of Jasper recently. Isabella Swan was special to him, no more than special, she was integral to his wellbeing. Everything about her set off my need to understand her and how she functioned. But one look at Jasper's protective stance had me trying to pretend I wasn't in the least interested. I thought maybe on one of her many trips to the hospital I'd get answers, only to find she never had accidents.

I would have to be very careful around her, one wrong word or deed and friend or not he would hurt me or Peter and Charlotte would. Maybe coming here had been a mistake, I tend to forget he's not my son, much as I wish he was. He really didn't need me in his life now and it was me who was hanging on to his friendship and not the other way around. Maybe I should be mending bridges within my own coven and proffer an olive branch to Edward. He had loved Forks when we were here before, so maybe he'd like to come for a visit.

**F**

Ah Carlisle, well at least he's trying. But where Bella is concerned he will have to leave well alone or ruin a sixty-year friendship with Jasper. He seems to have forgotten who Jasper is and what he's capable of, not so the Volturi and they will be only too pleased to have Edward visit and see how the two covens are doing. But Carlisle will be in for a massive shock when he see's Edward.

As he had gotten a handle on his gift, Edward had slowly revised his stance on feeding. He was the only one in Volterra drinking from animals and he had felt it prudent and easier to revert to his natural food source, but he refused to join them in the bloodbath at the citadel and over the last almost thirty years many of the guard has joined him on the hunt for criminals. Jane is particularly fond of child molesters.

Felix too had taken to this much more enjoyable way of feeding and had taken Caius several times. It appealed to their warrior side more than the shooting fish in a barrel, they did at the moment. Things would be changing in Volterra soon if Caius go his own way, why they hadn't done so already was down to Aro alone. Tradition be damned, they had to move with the times or be found out and that was Caius' ace, Aro's fear of being found out.

Jasper has at last opened his eyes to see Bella as a young woman and not a child, things seem to be working out well for them and will continue to do so unless someone put a spanner in the works, we will be keeping a closer eye on everybody from now on.

**F**

** Edward **

I was surprised to receive an invitation to visit from Carlisle, we have spoken over the years, but he never seemed inclined to have me come home. Aro, of course, was delighted and I was a little worried, I will not be his spy, not on my own former coven and no way am I stupid enough to spy on Major Whitlock. Since being here I have learned much, but the secretive attitude of Aro's breeds discontent. Everyone is always looking over their shoulder, it's no wonder they hated me at first.

But I've finally found a place where I'm needed, not tolerated and I don't blame Carlisle. He was way too lax with me I know, but I took it to the limit of even his patience. I was so paranoid that I never let them be my family, I assumed if I was watching them, then they must also be watching me. How wrong I was and I wasted years where we could have been friends. Ah well, we live and learn.

I'm ready to leave and Aro has said nothing to me, so that means only one thing, he's sending another spy. One he still believes I don't know is there, Afton. When he's invisible I at first could not sense his thoughts, but over the years it became easier and I am always aware he's about. I will have to warn the Major, I will not have him think I did this or was party to it. Aro is a fool to underestimate him, he will probably feel Afton anyway.

**F**

** Emmett **

So, the prodigal son returns! Well, he's going to be shocked with all the changes around here. I think I'll meet him at the one-mile marker and let him see just how much. I sensed him three miles out and flipped the switch on the blocker machine, just in case he was the same old Eddie. It's tiny compared to the old one and it also activates the personal ones too. I knew he paused as he caught my scent and was coming in slower, more cautiously. By the time he reaches the last marker, I was there waiting for him.

He gave me a genuine smile and put out his hand. As I clasped it I felt the piece of paper and snagged as I withdrew.

"How as you Emmett? How's the family?" he asked and I slung my arm across his shoulders as I surreptitiously read his note.

"We're all just Dandy Edward, good flight?" I said as we set off running,

So he had unwanted company, did he? I love a challenge and my new machine might just be our saviour, I've been working on one that blocks all gifts in the house and up to the one-mile marker, unlike the old one that just occasionally stopped other peoples gifts besides Edwards. But it's hard to know if it's working right and I don't have enough subjects to try it out on besides Peter and Jasper, this should be fun.

When we arrived at the house everyone was there, so I jokingly said I'd turn on the machine to block Edward's mind reading, but they were aware it was already on. Dropping the note in the centre of the table everyone quickly scanned it and nodded. Esme scooped it up and destroyed it before hugging Edward,

"Welcome home Edward, how are you dear?" she asked as I returned with the new machine and flipped the switch on the other one to off.

"Well Edward, can you hear us?" I asked,

"Nope, not a thing!" he lied and glancing up I saw him mouth to Jasper, _'He's in the trees', _Jasper smiled as he found his emotions.

I tapped the box and they nodded, each indicating their ability was gone. Rose picked up her bag and pretended yo reapply her lipstick, using the mirror she indicated when she could see him out there. We sat about chatting and catching up, saying nothing of importance until he moved away.

Once it was switched off again they confirmed he was gone for now. Well at least it works, I was very pleased. It could block physical as well as mental gifts, the only person never affected was Peter. We thought it was because he didn't use his gift, it kinda used him.

**F**

** Esme **

I could see Carlisle wanted to ask Edward about his eye colour, but after all the bother he was in with the Whitlocks, he held back. Technically it was not his business and I at least could see many reasons why it would be better for him to do so. but I doubt Carlisle ever will. Edward had changed so much, he was calmer and when we asked questions in his head he indicated one at a time. This must mean he can control his gift much more now, just concentrating on one person at a time.

We assumed Afton would follow each of us individually, to see if we were up to something. Emmett was working at top speed to make more of his gift blocking machines, for Jasper's cottage, Peter and Char's house and Bella's home too. This way we could see him approaching and act oblivious. It quickly became apparent that Edward had no intention of ever rejoining our coven. He was happy in Volterra, working for the brothers and slowly climbing the ranks within the guard.

Jasper had taken out his phone and called Bella, he was now telling her everything and both Carlisle and Edward were confused. I shook my head, men can be so blind sometimes. Edward had no knowledge of her, but Carlisle had seen them together surely he guessed?

"I really fail to see why you needed to inform Miss Swan about our covens business, Jasper!" he said as Jasper hung up,

"Well, my coven will always keep her informed, it does not concern you, Carlisle!" was Jasper's terse reply.

"Carlisle, would you let me know when something was going on?" I asked, hoping the penny would drop,

"Of course, my dear you're my m...! Oh shit! Sorry, sorry" he spluttered finally getting the picture.

Edward's eyebrows rose and he let out a low whistle,

"Wow, that was unexpected, does she know about us?" he quizzed,

"We haven't told her, but she's not stupid and she knows about the wolves, well wolf singular!" Peter answered from his position near the door.

**F**

** Bella **

I was so happy when Jasper phoned, he's now treating me like an adult. It's as if he saw what was wrong between us and changed his whole way of thinking accordingly, in the space of a day! Keeping me in the loop about what was happening, as if it was what he'd always done. I wish everyone was like that, there would be fewer problems in the world that's for sure.

He says there's a spy in our midst, one who can make himself invisible. But probably not to me, I'm guessing here, but I think I'll be able to spot him if he comes around, so I tell Jasper that and he agrees, but tells me not to speak to any aura I see, without someone else confirming who it was. He also said Carlisle's son Edward had arrived too. Then he asked me to not visit Char's for a couple of days and to warn Sam to stay clear of my place as well.

So this was pretty serious, I asked him for the first time in weeks to come to my room that night, if he could. I admit I'm a little afraid and my lack of sight bothers me for once. No. I can see just as well as everyone else, maybe better, I tell myself. It's just nerves, something strange in my safe world that's all. Damn, I'm such a girl, knowing it's just my need for comfort from Jasper that's lacking.

This might not be the right time, but I need to talk to him and clear the air. Forget about everything else and focus on us. Find out what he needs from me, now and in the future? Where our future might be because I'm assuming it won't be here, as he's supposed to be in his late thirties and I'm not yet seventeen. I wonder how old he is really? I need to tell him I know he's a vampire and my mate, but mostly I need to tell him how much I love and care for him.

How every day I feel the need to be by his side, drawn to him by this cord around my heart. One that tugs incessantly when he's not here. How I adore the scent of him above all others. That strong manly smell of well-worn leather and warm aroma of newly cut hay, mixed with the subtle smell of cinnamon that twines around my soul and makes me feel like home is wherever he is.

**F**

** Jasper **

I probably shouldn't have come, but she asked me, she needs me and that I cannot deny. Standing outside her window, I breathe deeply soaking in her scent and emotions. An overpowering sense of longing fills the air and the waves of love and need swirl around me, then humour fills me and I look up,

"You staying there all night? Do I need to climb down to you for a hug?" she says and I ask her to step back so I can jump.

As soon as I enter the room she rushes to me, arms encircling me and she breathes in deeply and relaxes, just as I do the same to her. Our relationship has once more changed and a hint of what's to come is tantalising me. I realise she's mumbling into my chest and my cold heart almost beats as I hear her declare her love for me. This is not the love of a friend as she had for me in the past, but her love for me as a man, her man and I am elated.

"You smell so good Jasper, I want to, is it wrong to want to rub myself all over you? Is that normal?" she gasps and I can't stop the low growl as it escapes me.

I hold her tightly saying,

"Yes darlin' that's totally normal, I would love nothin' more but! We need to talk"

She leads me to her rockin' chair, pushes me to sit and climbs into my lap and I'm in heaven. I hold her close for a few minutes and just as I go to speak she softly says,

"This feeling, this overwhelming desire and love. Is this because I'm you mate? Or does that only make it more special?"

I'm not surprised she worked it out, Bella is beyond smart and if she doesn't stop touchin' and strokin' me I'm gonna do somethin' stupid like kiss her. Is she ready for that, she's so precious to me, I'm scared to move or do anythin'. But when I feel her lips on my throat, I groan and for the first time kiss the love of my long life. It's more than I hoped it would be, tender and passionate at the same time.

It's almost as if our souls entwine and I feel whole and complete, this angel loves me, she needs me and I will never be far from her side now.

"Mine!" we say in unison as our lips part.


	8. Heaven Is Where You Are

** Bella **

Wow, I've nothing to compare that to, but I'm guessing not all first kisses are like that! I'd asked Jasper if it was normal to want to rub myself all over him, I didn't mention that I also wanted to lick him. Thank god I'm almost seventeen because I don't want him to get in trouble, some of the thoughts in my head might just get him shot by my father. I never imagined this, not even slightly. Us always being together yes, but never really as a couple, that seemed unattainable.

I'm not ready to let go and I don't want to talk about any dangerous things, I want this and only this little slice of heaven. Then I remember about the spy and want to protect Jasper from him, but how? Without really thinking about it, I feel myself sliding my bubble over us both and not just me. That's better, I can feel that's better and I sigh.

"Darlin', What did you just do?" Jasper asks with a little awe in his voice,

"I'm sorry, I wanted to protect you. Did I do something wrong?" I say, hoping he'll forgive me,

"You did nothin' bad, in fact, you did somethin' real special. That's your shield darlin'?" he enquires while hugging me to him.

I relax and nod, telling him I call it my bubble and I've always had it. Well as long as I can remember, anyways. It stops me from having accidents and bumping into things. I tell him about the first time it really saved me. I'd fallen down the stairs, but never landed, I was suspended in the air six inches from the ground. I felt the floor with my hand and just stood up and found myself back on my feet properly. That was when I was five I think and since then I learned to push it out or pull it tight depending on where I was.

"You're amazin' do you know that? So now that we are alone and nobody can hopefully hear us, we'll get Edward to check that, but without him knowin' he's doin' it. Do you know what I am darlin'?" he asks with a little fear colouring his tone.

I nod again and explain about how I learned about the Quileutes and then when Sam became a wolf, it was obvious why. That if one existed then so must the other and that's when I knew. 

"I don't care what you are Jasper and I've always known you three were different, just like I am. Now I know just how different and I don't love you any less, maybe more perhaps!" I tell him with complete honesty.

**F**

** Jasper **

She just surprises me more and more every day. God only knows why I'm surprised because she is so damn special. But I need to take a step back, for now, she's not ready for a full-on relationship. I don't think I can be anythin' but full on, when it comes to her. She needs to achieve her full potential, at her own speed, so I'll take my cues from her from now on. I've waited for this lon', I can wait so more. Especially now I know she's truly mine and happy about it.

"I want to try a little experiment darlin'. I'm gonna text Peter to run by here with Edward, to see if he can sense me here with you, okay?" I ask her and she says to go for it.

Ten minutes later I feel my phone vibrates, they are almost at the bottom of her garden. I can just sense their emotions but her shield has muted them for me.

"Wow, that's a powerful scent, that his girl Peter? Four heartbeats, but hang on only three minds! Well more like two and a half, her father's is sporadic and slightly unclear, mother and brother normal and then nothing else. It's as if she's not there" Edward says in a confused voice.

"She's there alright, look up Edward" Peter replies and they both see Bella wave to them,

"How she doing that if she's blind?" Edward enquires, unaware she can hear him,

"I see your aura, your life force I suppose, Mr Cullen," she tells him and he's more than surprised,

"It's Edward, Miss Swan, technically it's Edward Volturi now. I look forward to meeting you properly tomorrow" he said giving her a gallant bow, so he has joined them permanently.

"I see you then and it's Bella" is her reply and she turns back to me.

I open my arms and she steps forward, I hold her close and pretend her runnin' her fingers through my hair isn't havin' an effect on me. It's been years since anyone did that and I can't stop the purr rumblin' in my chest. Edward and Peter are gone now, but Bella stiffens slightly and with her finger writes 'He is here' on my arm. Damn! I hope he didn't hear that! Afton just sniffs the air murmurs, "Delizioso!"

Then he's off after Peter and Edward, not knowin' I was there at all. I text Peter a warnin' and know he'll lead him a merry dance. I can't resist one more kiss before I leave her to get some sleep, but I settle in a tree on the edge of Peter's property and keep watch through the night.

**F**

** Afton **

This has to be the most boring job I've ever been assigned. The Cullens and the Whitlock's are beyond strange. Living and working alongside humans, why? What reason could they have for this, it's not as if they are pets or food? The local Chief of Police seems to be almost a friend! Maybe it's strategic, keeping the local law on their side. Yes, that must be it! The only thing stranger than them is that weird smell in the forest. But I was told there are many wild animals here, so that must be it and those fools eat them. 'Ripugnante'!

I didn't want to come here, I quite like Edward, he's a decent guy and spying on him is weird. But orders are orders and Aro must be obeyed. If it wasn't for the fact I knew they didn't know I am here, you'd think Peter and Edward were leading me around for fun. They don't see me and Edward can't hear me, so it can't be. They are discussing their changes in eating habits, laughing about changing sides as it were.

Peter says they will revert back after they leave Forks and that's what keeps him sane. Edward laughs and asks what Carlisle will think of that,

"I don't give a flyin' fuck what your daddy thinks. Only the Major's opinion of me is important!" was his caustic reply.

I'll have to go to Seattle to feed, I've been warned by the Masters not to get anyone suspicious. 'Dannazione!' It's just a big waste of time being here. I'll call Volterra from Seattle and maybe he'll let me come home.

**F**

** Carlisle **

I feel like a damn fool, it's so obvious now why Jasper spent so much time here. But the fact that he did it for years before Bella was born, well that means he knew she was coming. Is Peter that good? I really need to be more in tune with my vampire side, even with all the changes that have happened, I still equate everything from a human point of view. I'd like to blame Aro and the Volturi for that, but can't. I chose to be this way and it has caused so much damage over the years.

I spoke at length with Edward this morning and he too surprised me, he wasn't looking for permission or forgiveness for the way he fed. He just told me this was his life and he would live it as he saw fit and basically it was none of my business. He said he had joined the Volturi permanently and how having a role, had made him feel better about himself and being a vampire.

He also told me about the way he fed and I was actually happy about that, Aro was so stuck in the past. It was obscene, that bloodbath they called feeding time and the fact Caius was joining Edward bode well for their future. He thanked me for putting up with his childish behaviour in the past and his only regret was that I hadn't pushed him sooner.

I had sat in my office later and realised everyone had changed for the better now, even Esme. So why was I still clinging to my old ideals, I could change, I should change too! So I made the decision to be less human around vampires and accept that it wasn't the diet that made us good, but what was in our hearts and minds. I almost metaphorically felt the shackles leave me. Being humane didn't mean I needed to be human! Now I needed to mend some fences so to speak.

**F**

** Peter **

'Hallelujah', the Doc has seen the light, it's taken lon' enough. Now he too can fill his potential, in the future. The fates will be pleased, he's been clingin' to his superior ways for too damned lon' in my opinion. This might get him off my back now, especially when Char and I go back to huntin' criminals. Now I'm takin' Edward to visit little britches, let's see what she makes of him. He isn't the man the others described and that's a good thin'.

We're meetin' at my place since Afton has gone to Seattle to feed. I always love seein' others fall under her spell. But knowin' I have a special place in her life, that no one can take away from me it heart warmin'.

"Peter, why did you and Char change your diet?" Bella said after bein' introduced to Edward,

"Damn, little britches, how'd you know that?" I had to ask,

"Your eyes were dark like Edward's when I was young, but now they're like Jasper's! So you changed your way of feeding. Did you do that because of me?" she demanded with a touch of ire in her voice.

"No Suga', for the townsfolk and your family, they would have freaked at the red eyes," Char said tryin' to mollify her.

Bella let out a breath and nodded, then apologised to Edward for bein' rude and ignorin' him. He was just starin' at her his head cocked to the side and a sense of peace on his face.

"No need to apologise, this is so rare, being in a room with four others and hearing nothing. Well, I get a little white noise from the other three because they are blocking me. But you it's just silence, amazing!" he said with a slightly dazed look about him.

None of us enlightened him about last night and Bella shieldin' Jasper, that was somethin' nobody needed to find out. That would put her in a dangerous position and we would never do that to her. He was smitten I could tell. Under different circumstances, he might have fancied his chances with her, but she was Jasper's mate and he knew that. This Edward was not a stupid man, the one from years ago, he would have and died for his troubles.

**F**

Things are starting to take shape in the lives of Jasper and Bella, we are so happy about this. Unbeknownst to most, Jasper has already been approached by other covens and nomads, asking him, not the Volturi to sort their problems out. The shift in power has been slow but steady over the last few years. They see him as there and accessible, he makes no demands, nor looks for something in return for his help. He is as far removed from the Volturi as you could possibly be and yet he commands more respect from others, than the real leaders.

He has no need of fear tactics or threats of retribution to calm things down. Logic and understanding are his tools and the ability to show others the error of their ways without, embarrassment or recrimination. This is the sign of a true leader, that he always comes down on the side of right. Not what's best for him and others are beginning to see this and appreciate it. He is a fair man and does not feel the need to judge them for their choices.

Also, he arrives alone or with Peter, not mob handed like the Volturi guard, dishing out pain and insults. He listens to all sides and then makes his recommendations, not ordering everyone to comply. This too is a happy departure for many and therefore they bring their problems to him much sooner, before they fester and evolve into life-threatening situations. Many have all but ignored the Volturi in favour of the Major's brand of justice. We can feel the way changing in his favour and it pleases us.

It will soon be just a matter of time before the Volturi to begin to notice the drop in trouble across the water. Especially as the wars in Southern America have never restarted for more than a few days here and there, but are stamped out by the coven leaders themselves with the help of the Major. They are enjoying their peace and wish only to keep what land they have without interference from anyone. They like that he understands them and does not look down on them as lesser beings. They take pride in the fact he came from the South and has made something of himself.

That's not to say some haven't tried to take him on, but they soon learn he is nobody's fool and being just and calm, do not make him weak. He can still bring an army to its knees if needs be and this to has helped his cause. He is capable of being cruel but does not feel it necessary and that speaks volumes to the vampires involved. It proves his strength and shows his character, but above all, it proves vampires can change and grow if they want too, after all, he himself has done so.

Time moved on once more and after Edward and Afton's departure things settle back into as much normalcy as vampires can have. Edward did call and tell them, he'd told Aro when he tried to read him. That he'd take it as a personal insult and an admission that he'd only let Edward go to spy on his former coven and the Whitlock's. Aro hated being caught out doing things he shouldn't and did not try to access Edward's memories because of it. So all he had were Afton observances and they showed nothing untoward.

Sam had news for Bella, although no one else from the tribe had phased, he had met his imprint, Shani. She came from Taholah and another tribe, the Quinault's. They had connections with them as much as the Makah from Neah Bay. So he was no longer alone and she had knowledge of the Quileutes from her own tribe's legends.

Shani was no wilting flower and she began to forge links with the people of Forks slowly, first through her friendship with Bella and then as a trainee teacher, when she started to work at Forks elementary. Integration would take time and Jasper was happy to let it be, he only stopped it before so no interference would be had in his relationship with Bella. Once they all left it would be good for the area.

Bella and Jasper's relationship had blossomed and although they were not totally physical with each other in the fullest sense of the word, they were enjoying many intimate moments. As the time for Bella's graduation from High School approached and possible departure to attend college, decisions needed to be made. She announced her intent to attend the University of Michigan-Ann Arbor campus, looking to follow in Jasper's footsteps and study Psychology.

Her father was one hundred percent behind her and was delighted for his daughter, for once her mother was not onboard, how would she manage? How could she cope unassisted? It took many discussions and Bella being firm to convince Renee she could do this and the school was designed to cater to her needs. Jasper was truly touched by her choice and Peter and Char made the decision to move with her before Jasper even suggested it. They didn't want to attend with her that would be wrong, she had to do this on her own. No point putting pressure on her, she needed to have the space to do it her own way.

So as to stop tongues wagging they invented a sick relative of Char's, making it easy for them to leave before Bella was ready and set about buying a property for them all. It was close to the river and gave Jasper an easy route out to feed. They would revert to their original diet and would travel outwith the area when the time came. Three days before she was due to leave Jasper received a call.

**F**

** Jasper **

I have been makin' myself less obvious around town for a couple of months. Peter told everyone I was workin' out of state and only came on the weekend to see them. So when they moved I would make a last appearance and say I'd be relocatin' to be nearer my brother. The Cullens decided to stay on another year and then they too would move on. It was nothin' new we'd all been doin' it for years and nobody every queried it until now.

I had the strangest and most revealin' phone call. One I was not expectin' and yet maybe I should have, the man was no fool.

"Jasper, it's Charlie, I'm nor calling you as Chief Swan, but as a concerned father. Don't make me review that situation." he opened with and I was taken aback,

"Okay Charlie, I'm listenin'. What can I do for you?" I had asked unsure where this was goin'.

"I only want to know one thing. Will you look after her?" he demanded and I actually stuttered so caught off guard,

"I..., I...!"

" I know you love her and I know you're not a man in his thirties! I don't want to know the details, because I also know Bella loves you. So stopping her would be the biggest mistake of my life and I'm not that stupid, son" he then said,

"I do love her, more than you will ever know and yes I'll take care of her," I said addin' '_forever_' to myself.

"Well then, you have my blessing whether you wanted it or not!" he followed up by sayin',

"Thank you, Charlie, that means a lot to both of us, we would have told you both eventually. With a little time and distance to ease the blow that is. I know I'm maybe not what you would have wanted for her. But nobody can protect her like me, take my word for it!" I had told him sincerely.

"Oh I believe you son, you're not quite as good at hiding that edge of danger like your brother and his wife do. That's what makes me sure you will look after my Bells, or die trying!" he admitted and I was stunned, like father like daughter popped into my mind as he finished our call.

Damn! That man is way more like Bella than I ever gave him credit for. He sees things that others don't and still he doesn't judge. She really is lucky havin' him as her father, not everybody would be as understandin'.

**F**

** Bella **

I was shocked, but not that surprised when Jasper told me about dad's phone call. I was just like him really, so it seemed obvious he'd see something no one else did, same as me. I just gave him a huge hug the next time I saw him,

"Thank you, daddy" was all I said and he hugged me back just as tightly.

We were making it a road trip for my journey to Michigan, mum, dad, Chucky and me. Like a mini holiday, our last together for a while. I had a dorm room waiting for me, not that I'd be in it much. Unfortunately, it was the rules for the first semester and we didn't argue. I intended to be spending my nights in Jasper's bed from now on, after all, I'm officially eighteen, hell I'll be nineteen in a couple of weeks and it's time to move this relationship up a notch or two.

He's been beyond patient and didn't want to rush me, I've been more than ready for a while, but we didn't always have the opportunity. My mother god bless her is a hoverer and she has put the kibosh on us more than once. Jasper wants it to be special and leisurely the first time and that just wasn't possible at home. So college is going to even more special for me, knowing I get the guy, my guy as well.

I've missed Char since they left, Rose is really very nice, but she's not my best friend like Char was. No that's not right, she's not my sister like Char is and I need her now. I need her advice and just her support, cause much as I want Jasper to make love to me, I'm nervous and want my sister's support. Just a few more days and I'll be in Michigan and ready to start this new episode in my life, it's so exciting, but not scary, not when I've got Jasper beside me.

I know he's following us on our rod trip, he is so protective of me and the family. It's not suffocating or smothering, it's just Jasper making sure everything is okay and then he backs off. He never tries to do things for me, never treats me like I'm helpless. I love him all the more for that because I am capable of so much and when I need help I ask, I'm not stubborn, just independent.

I know other men would try to do everything on my behalf, especially because I am blind. But not my Jasper, he never treats me like a piece of fragile china. He treats me like a grown up and his equal, which I'm not, but he does it all the same. That's why I never argue when he insists on something because it must be necessary if he insists. I'll be sorry to leave Forks, but glad too. It's time to make new memories and new friends, I can't wait.

Jasper has a position teaching here, but not my year, the much more advanced classes and maybe one day he will be my professor. I hope he'll also be my husband by then, I want it all with him and I know it's a human thing, but I want to be Isabella Whitlock. I would be so proud to have his name and be his wife, I hope he wants that too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Delizioso (Italian) = delicious, delightful, delectable, scrumptious, yummy, luscious  
Ripugnante (Italian) = repugnant, repulsive, disgusting, abhorrent, loathsome, hideous  
Dannazione (Italian) = damnation, curse, trial  
Outwith (Scottish) = outside; beyond.


	9. The Seeds Are Sown

** Marcus **

I couldn't help but notice, that there were no new pleas for clemency or retribution coming from the America's in quite a while. This was strange as they usually came in on a daily basis. Coven's wishing us to intercede on their behalf had dropped sharply and then finally this letter in my hand arrived. A lone request from an old acquaintance, asking for permission to speak to the Major rather than us about their grievances. Stating others were already going to him and how well he had sorted out their problems. Asking nothing from them and seeking no recompense for deeds done.

Ah, it makes sense now. Aro's greed and need for servitude, has returned to bite him. I always said it would, but no he would do things his way. Always for the greater glory of himself, in the guise of for the Volturi. Asking Major Whitlock to do his dirty work all those years ago, has reaped its reward and not in Aro's favour. Should I tell my brothers? Should I rock the boat? No, I will let this play out, let them work it out themselves, eventually. So, for now, I will say nothing, but return this plea with an affirmative. What a novel concept an honest man, dispensing justice! I doubt Aro will find it as amusing, but I look forward to him finding out.

**F**

Now there is a good man, a good vampire and a good ruler. The sad death of his mate sealed his everlasting doom. He would have joined her a long time ago if only he didn't have to contend with his two brothers. No actually, Caius isn't a bad man either, just bored and misled by Aro. Once a great warrior he has become, obsessed with two things, women and werewolves! The wrongdoer in all this is Aro Volturi, alone he was nothing but a bully. Unfortunately with the backing of Caius and Marcus he became a formidable enemy for all vampires. Once he no longer needed them he held them fast by trickery and malice, rather than have others attempt to follow them instead.

The only reason he holds his position as supreme leader is by their covens size and the depth of offensive gifts it has. It is not by right or law he rules, but cunning. Anyone could take it away from him if they had the will. But years of being beaten down and being tied to Aro alone by Chelsea knocked the stuffing out of almost all opposition. If Chelsea could be rendered useless, then many would be freed from her gift and Aro would fall hard. His rule is backed by fear and tyranny, not respect and strength.

We gave up a long time ago trying to have any major influence there. Chelsea's hold on them negates any real free will, therefore no matter what we suggest it cannot be acted upon, even if the subject wants to. But we are aware that Marcus is learning to shake off her grip on his mind. So over the centuries, the subtle hints we drop are to Aro alone. Worded correctly we can make it as if the thoughts were his own. It a time consuming delicate balancing act. Give us the more free-spirited, they at least can be persuaded or in the case of the Major shown a better path.

**F**

** Jasper **

After followin' Bella and her family on their trip to Michigan, I learned how much she uses her shield in her day to day life. On several occasions, she used it to determine the size and shape of an object her parents tried to describe to her. I can see with my enhanced vision the slightest shimmerin' as she deploys it. This is an amazin' feat for a human, I believe even sighted she would have had it. Though I doubt she'd be able to use it quite so well.

I tried not to get to close, but a few times she would look in my direction and once mouthed 'I love you', to me. It's truly wonderful how connected to one another we are. The nights were the best, I'd creep into her room and hold her durin' the hours she slept. As soon as I appeared she'd relax and mumble my name. In those moments she more often than not called me 'Appa'. We have so far never physically bonded, it has never been the right time or place. I am really lookin' forward to the freedom from her family and other interruptions.

One thin' I want to find is a private place we can go to be alone, she sees me clearer in the sun and I want to make love to her in the sunlight, so she can see me as clearly as I see her. To do that will be momentous and special for us both, while we share our bodies, our hearts and our souls with each other. The need to make her mine and prove to the world that I am her mate consumes me more and more every day. It's not me wantin' to prove she belon's to me, but the other way around, that I belon' to her alone. Bella is my home, my sanctuary, my reason for continuin' to exist.

**F**

** Peter **

The hair on the back of my neck has been standin' on end for days now. That only means one thin', trouble with a capital T! Everythin' was goin' so smoothly, we've been here in Michigan for six months now. Jasper and Bella finally have some serious quality lovin' goin' on and thank the Lord we're out here in the middle of nowhere cause that first time made him lose control of his gift and he was projectin' like there was no tomorrow. Not that Char and I complained, but we were in a cabin twenty miles away and still felt the blast.

They're like all couples now, finishin' each other's sentences and doin' that talkin' without words thin' too. I don't want to burst their bubble, but I'm gonna have to cause even the fates ain't told me what's wron' and that's downright scary. The usually give me the heads up, but nothin', it's like radio silence in my head. But not today, it's Valentine's Day and he's takin' her somewhere secret. He was downright elated when the sun came out today, like damn near giddy. He's whistlin' some awful romantic tune as he makes up a picnic basket for her and the smile on his face is now a permanent fixture. But it's so nice to see that even I won't rib him for it.

**F**

** Bella **

It's Valentine's day today and Jasper is taking me on a picnic. He says he has special plans for us and I'm so excited. These last few months have been amazing, the first time he made love to me last October was well, mind-blowing. His gift exploded over us and made it so much more intense. So we can be seen together and not cause any problems, he's now playing the part of his own son, Jasper Whitlock the third. He's doing that Superman - Clark Kent thing, you know they are never in the same place at the same time and everyone is buying it. This way he can be young and dress in jeans and cowboy boots when he wants.

Everyone just thinks Professor Whitlock is reclusive, while his son is outgoing and fun loving. It's working for us so I'm happy. Other people in my classes can't believe for a sighted person, how sensitive he is. They comment on how he says things like, Can you feel that? or Did you smell that? and Have you heard this? He never draws attention to the thing I don't have. unlike many other people, hell even our instructors get it so badly wrong, sometimes.

The holidays were crazy, I went home for Thanksgiving. Supposedly alone, at my mother's insistence. But Jasper was nearby, with Pete and Char at the Cullens. Then my family came here for Christmas and stayed at the house with Peter, Char and Jasper. I'll be moving in permanently now that my six month dorm time is over. My mother is being a tad resistant about it all, but I reminded her I'd be twenty this year, not two! People around here just think I'm a family friend of the Whitlock's and don't care where I live.

I am roused out of my musings as Jasper arrives at my dorm to pick me up and he seems nervous, I can't imagine why?

"Ready darlin'?" he asks in that sexy southern drawl,

Even I can hear the sighs from the others on my floor. Jasper's said before, how it's almost like living with vampires, how well non-sighted people hear almost everything.

"I'm always ready for you Jasper!" I purr back to him and I hear his growl rumbling in his chest.

"Keep that up and we'll never get out of here!" he told me and I laughed shaking my head,

"Oh, no buster, I'm looking forward to my picnic," I say as I grab his hand and head for the door.

It is a wonderful spot, secluded and with a little brook running through it. Jasper delights in hand feeding me everything, he's such a guy! Now we're dancing or at least swaying to the radio before he drops to one knee and surprises the hell out of me by asking for my hand. I don't keep him waiting and say yes right away. My ring is perfect for me, it's a 'Secret Diamond Braille Ring' spelling out the word Eternity for me to feel. Could a man be more perfect? Well yes actually, as I soon find out.

"I brought you here for one more reason darlin', the sun is shinin' and want to make love to you here. I want you to see me, all of me. Can I?" he asks so sweetly and I laugh happily saying,

"Hell yes, take me I'm yours Jasper"

Our clothes peel off slowly, both of us savouring every moment. He shines luminously for me and what can I say he's spectacular. I imagine what I see in the sun, is how my mother described a 3D Ultrasound of an unborn baby to look like. I just not looking through liquid so it's clearer, steadier and so beautiful. I touch and caress every inch of his godlike body and thrill in the knowledge only I get to do this. He positions us so that I can actually see everything as he enters my body and it'd amazing, erotic and I can't hold back. I explode with such suddenness it takes my breath away. Tears of joy roll down my face and I give myself over to him, freely, willingly and happily.

Several times he makes me come with his body, his mouth and his hands and I'm putty to be moulded as he wishes. I trust him with all of me and with each orgasm, I feel more and more bound to him like my very soul is wrapping around his and protecting it for all time. Out here nothing can be heard but our laboured breathing and moans of pleasure. As we lay there together, in each other's naked embrace. I feel the sun begin to go down and the air start to cool. So I reach out my bubble and cover us with it like a blanket and wish we could stay like this forever. Unseen and untouchable by either world, his or mine.

Jasper senses m mood and holds me closer as his phone chirps with a message.

**F**

** Jasper **

A text from Peter, breaks into out silence, one word!

** INCOMIN'**

God damn it! Why now? I jump to my feet and pull Bella with me, whisperin' in her ear someone's comin'. She nods and I slide her dress back over her head and hand her, her underwear. She puts on the boy shorts and stuffs the bra into the basket with all the other things, before slippin' her shoes on too. We are fully dressed and ready to leave when two Volturi guards come into sight and I'm stunned.

"They were here Felix, now they're gone! Smell the air, he had sex with a human less than an hour ago! Where the fuck did they go and how?" the smaller of the two shouted angrily.

"How would I know Demetri, you're the tracker! How can you lose two people, but you're right this place reeks of sex. Wow, she sure smells good, how could he resist that?" the taller one stated.

"Maybe we should have just gone to the house like Aro said! Cause they've gone now" the first one, Demetri added still confused.

I looked at Bella and she has a serious expression on her face, well I'll be, her shield is cloakin' us from them. Time to high tail it out of here, I take her hand and we slowly back away. As soon as I can, I throw her on my back and run like the wind. Peter was waitin' at the house with a grin on his face.

"Did it work? Did her shield block them?" he asked hoppin' up and down,

I nodded and told him what happened,

"Sorry I couldn't warn you sooner, but it was a spur of the moment decision by Aro. They were here to see some of the coven leaders and your name kept comin' up so he sent them here" Peter said and I looked at Bella, she was quiet and angry.

"Why? Why follow us there and not come to the house? Are they Peeping Toms? Is that how they get off, watching others do what they obviously can't?" she was ragin' mad as she said this and I didn't stop her even though I heard them arrive.

Peter was tryin' not to laugh, Char had her arm around Bella, sympathisin' and anger rolled off the two guards as she belittled them. Bein' insulted by a human wouldn't sit too well with them. Felix rushed forward and I dropped him like a stone, givin' him more pain than Jane could ever dream of.

"That's my mate! Try that again and I'll kill you!" I growled in my alpha voice and they both quailed.

I know they knew that and still, they had to give it a go, idiots! Why do other vampires find it hard to accept we can mate with humans. I think it's because they've killed so many and probably their own mates amongst them over time, so they refuse to believe it could happen!

"Aro wishes to speak to you," Felix said in a snide voice,

"Can't he pick up a phone or email me? Did he tell you to spy on me, a coven leader, while I was havin' sex with my mate? Or did he tell you to call at my home, I wonder? I can now understand why others come to me for help if this is how shoddy a ship he runs!" I said scathingly and they both flinched guiltily.

**F**

Yes, the Volturi guard thought themselves above the rules, how often have they disregarded an order? Or taken it upon themselves to dole out their brand of justice? H'mm! More than we realised. This was not good at all. Japer asked Peter to take Bella and Char to the library upstairs, in other words to put Bella in their safe room and guard her with their lives. He then pulled out his phone, but Peter shouted to conference call them or Aro would keep it a secret. Ah, Aro and his tricks, so he moved to the house phone and set it up to speak to the three leaders at once.

"Gentlemen, I have two of your guard here, they said you all wished to speak to me! Before we begin, were they ask to call at my home? As a mark of respect obviously, for a coven leader and someone who has worked on your behalf before?" Jasper asked bluntly,

"Yes they were" Aro said and he did not seem happy,

"So the fact they traced me to a place twenty miles away from said home, without ever attemptin' to find me there first. A home I share with my two coven members, who were here and could have reached me, askin' me to return within seconds. Instead they tracked me to a private place, where I might add I had just left. This after havin' asked my mate to marry me and we had thinkin' ourselves alone, shared an intimate moment of two. Is this normal for your Elite guard to spy on other vampires whilst they are unaware? Is it normal for them to disregard your orders?" he asked in a voice dripping disgust and disdain.

"What? That's it Aro, I'm taking my guard back from you. You've ruined all my hard work and turned them all into degenerates. They used to be the best, they were feared by our world and now they're perverts!" Caius roared and Felix stepped back ashamed.

"Quite so Caius, this is totally unacceptable" Marcus said with a little mirth in his voice.

"While you're about it Master Caius, please remind them that vampires can have human mates and tryin' to attack them is usually a death sentence! Felix is lucky I have a gift at my disposal or you might have got him back in an urn!" Jasper informed them, only to have a deafening silence be his response.

"Return Now, both of you!" Aro roared, only the sound of their cloaks flutterin' could be heard by Jasper as they fled.

Aro was incensed that now he could not broach matters with the Major. Since those two idiots had insulted him, invaded his privacy and almost killed his human mate. Now would not be the time, not while he was so angry. He was many things, but a fool was not one of them. When had the guard started to disregard his orders and do what they pleased. He would have to read them all, as soon as possible, he'd been to lax with them.

"Our sincerest apologies Major, also congratulations on your upcoming nuptials and we look forward to meeting your mate in the fullness of time. The other matter I wished to discuss with you can wait, again our apologies for their behaviour. Be assured it will be addressed" Aro said and terminated the call,

"You can be sure of the Major, I'll see to it personally" Caius said as he to hung up.

"Jasper, be careful, Aro doesn't like competition. That said you're doing a good job over there and I am happy to let you continue. I may not be able to heed the fates advice, but I'm aware of it and they give me hope!" Marcus said as he also disconnected the party call.

We knew he heard and accepted us, just that he was unable to respond, As we said before Marcus was a good man. Jasper heaved a sigh of relief, he had known that Aro would find out what was happening here, but it had not deterred him from helping. The covens needed immediate help and not the Volturi's usual whenever system. He had hoped Bella would be changed before it had become apparent.

It might be time to make a stand, sooner than he thought. It was never his intention or ours to go against the Volturi, just help out over here. But if Aro wanted war, then he would not back down and we would be right behind him helping as much as possible. Many would come to his banner if called, many more than Aro feared. Including one of his own brothers!

**F**

** Aro **

What were those idiots thinking? I told them not to antagonise the Major and they do just that. They may be hundreds of years older than him, but obviously not wiser! Do they think he has gone soft, don't they remember the stories about him? He may not be the killer he was in the past, but he will not have forgotten any of it! He could have taken them out without a doubt, but instead he let them live and now they owe him, damnation! I can't lose face over this, now Caius and Marcus are aware. Though I get the feeling Marcus may have known for a while, I'll have to watch him from now on.

Caius is right, the reason I took his guard from him was because they were fearsome and dangerous. Now they are a bunch of whiny individuals who do as they please. Did he really have their respect and was loved by them? Then why do they no longer fear me? Why do they not respect me? I am the ruler here, not Marcus or Caius, me, Aro Volturi! It has always been this way, the revere Marcus the scholar, and respect Caius the warrior, but only ever feared me and now they no longer care one way or another. Has Chelsea's gift done this? Is this the price I have to pay for binding them to me, disrespect and apathy?

So I'll step back, allow Caius to fix the guard. Allow Marcus to soothe some ruffled feathers, but keep control from a distance, Yes, that's a plan and maybe remove some belligerent heads on the quiet. I must regain absolute power, it's my right and my destiny. Nobody take what's mine and lives! Meanwhile I must keep salting away my fortune, it too is mine and mine alone.


	10. Shifts In Power, Shake The Tree

** Marcus **

On the surface, all is calm in the vampire world and many are fooled because of it, but it's a well-crafted facade. Those who neither knew or understood tactics, see only what they are meant to by Aro. But here inside Volterra, a power struggle begins to break through, awakening after a long enforced sleep. We, three brothers, are now about to be pitted against each other, two knowingly and one only bent on rebuilding his beloved guard, he holds the casting vote. Caius' power comes from the older guards and they are loyal to a fault. Respect was a concept that didn't appeal to Aro, not like fear or subservience.

Aro had twisted the truth once again, telling the guard that Caius wearied of them and handed them over to him due to boredom, this now has returned to bite him. Caius may be under Chelsea's thrall, but he is a soldier first and last. As he reprimands and hands out punishments, much becomes clear to the men in his charge,

"How I ever let Aro convince me to relinquish command, alludes me and beggars belief as I stand here before this, pitiful display you all present!" He demanded of no one,

But many heads slowly turned to Chelsea and she stepped back, fear etching her face. Glancing wildly around herself, she sees me watching her with undisguised disgust marring my usually placid face. They all know and she is in serious danger, more are outwith her control than under it. Once more Aro had lied, obviously telling her no one would ever find out.

She for the first time makes a choice for herself and releases me from her grip on my mind. I shake the haze away and speak,

"Caius, May I borrow Chelsea from you?"

"Yes, yes, she's no fighter. I never understood why she was part of the guard anyway!" Caius growls and I beckon her to my side.

"Time to make reparation, don't you think Chelsea? I need to know who and why? Then one by one you will release them in my presence. Any mate bonds you broke on his behalf must be fixed first. Once all are free I suggest you run, take your mate and flee!" I tell her calmly.

**F**

** Peter **

Now it's time to have an semi-honest man do our biddin'. Felix Volturi had let himself be led astray. He was disillusioned by his hero, unaware that Caius was under Chelsea's spell at first. He'd let Aro's lackeys pull him into situations he would never have gotten into before, do things he was not proud of. But his own sense of honour was now his ultimate weakness. Jasper had allowed him to live, after his stupidity of attemptin' to hurt Bella, all for an insult to his pride and that meant he owed Jasper a debt of honour. So I have sent a message to him, we needed a spy within the Volturi and he was it. I assured him, we didn't want to move against the Volturi, just be ready if they were to move against us.

Caius had demoted him he told me mortified. This to him was a humiliatin' fall from grace and then Caius had personally taken Felix's place as leader of the guard. But most tellin' was Demetri was no longer in the elite guard at all. So Caius was no fool, he knew who was trustworthy and who was not. Even if his will was not his own, his innate soldier's psyche knew. Jane also was demoted and sent to watch the Queens as punishment for her many sins, but Alec was promoted to be Felix's counterpart. So two seconds and not just one, Caius was preparin' for war, maybe not intentionally for now.

But the best news was Marcus' takin' of Chelsea under his protection. She had been a key player in the past and now was on the side of right. Aro must be aware Marcus was now free of her control, he had to be worried. Now was our time to break free, informin' all the coven leaders in our part of the world what was happenin' in Volterra galvanised them. Freedom was within our grasp, they were preparin' to petition for independence.

This might just be a bloodless coup, the brothers needed to be together to hold us and that was not what was happenin' at present. Jasper sent word to all the other free parts of the vampire world and asked for witnesses and advisors. The only way for this to work and hold, was if it was done out in the open and without any hidden agendas. If we moved fast enough Aro would be unable to stop it in time.

** Edward **

As soon as Jasper warned me what was going on in Volterra, I switched off the thought wave interrupter and started to gather Intel. I had chosen my side and it was both Marcus and Caius that came out on top. For now, I would report to Marcus, once Caius was free then him too. I stayed as far from Aro as possible without being obvious, I still had secrets about Bella that needed to be protected.

Once Aro realised the America's were using this breakdown in Volterra to free themselves, he would fight back in some underhand way and I would be ready to help where possible. I told Marcus everything, he was my chosen leader and needed to know all that was going on. As a show of good faith, he let me see the phone call with Jasper and that helped me understand his stance, he wanted Jasper to succeed and was happy to hand over control of what he called the New World to him.

Every day a former tied vampire of Aro's was freed and they picked their own side, mainly Marcus and Caius. Those that chose Aro were sent to work as far from him as possible and their calls monitored. Marcus didn't want to kill them like Aro would have, he wanted this to be a power struggle only, as venomless as possible. The freeing of Caius would be the catalyst for Marcus to make their move, with the backing of the rest of the vampire world.

** Jasper **

We are on the brink of freedom, I am humbled by the faith everyone has in me. Many assumed I would wage war on Volterra to gain freedom, but this way was so much better. There would be no reversin' this decision. It had to be above reproach and ironclad. My only fear was for Bella, she was my Achilles heel and one that Aro would use against me if he knew how special she really was. Would I give this all up for her, hell yes! She is my everythin' and without her I'm nobody.

Peter, Char and I have to leave soon and I need to protect her, there is only one other person I'd trust her care too. The Cullens will be insulted but I know they wouldn't be able to kill first without askin' questions, but Garrett can and would. So once I arrange for him to move here, I'll have to explain this all to my love and pray she's not too angry with me for leavin' her with a stranger. I've kept her abreast of what's been goin' on since those two idiots were here. I've taken a leave of absence as Professor Whitlock and as Jasper said a family emergency has called us both away.

As I reach the house I here screamin', what the fuck? I rush forward ready to kill and come to a grindin' standstill in the garden. To find a very naked Tanya Denali rotating in the air above our lit fire pit screamin' her head off. The others are standin' around aghast and confused. Except for Peter and Char who are openly laughin'. Bella is livid and demands,

"I asked you a question bitch! What the fuck were you doing in my bed naked?"

Tanya whimpers as I approach, I doubt this was her plan.

"Hey darlin', I see you've met the Denali's," I say kissin' her temple and leavin' my arm around her shoulders.

"Is that who they are? I got home from classes to find this whore in our bed, waiting no doubt for you!" she seethed,

"You're the only woman, I want or need in that or any other bed darlin'. You know that" I say lookin' at the others with anger written all over my face.

"I know that cowboy, pity your friends can't accept it, can't accept you chose me! I heard their whole plan, bitch one was going to seduce you, while bitch two distracted Peter and Char and bitch three was going to restrain me, by whatever means. Oh, what exactly is her gift, cause it didn't work, obviously?" she said sweetly,

I let out a roar that knocked the rest of the Denali's to their knees. Fear was now on all their faces, as Peter and Char moved in to flank us growlin' loudly. How dare they treat my mate so callously, to use an offensive gift on a human.

"Eleazar what the fuck?" I demanded.

"I had no idea Major, I would never countenance that! Interfering between mates is not acceptable, no matter what the circumstances" he answered disgustedly.

"I assume you mean because not only am I human, but I'm blind. Well, guess what ladies, I don't need eyes to see how ugly you all are!" Bella said before throwing Tanya across the yard with ease,

"Get the fuck off of my land and don't ever come back!" she finished by sayin' and followed by throwin' her two sisters and their cases after her. They lay in an ungainly heap, shocked and defeated by a human no less.

"Fuck man! You throw awesome parties" a voice said from the trees,

I shook my head wordlessly, only Garrett could find amusement in this situation. Well him and Peter too.

"Hey Garrett, great timin' as usual," Peter said laughin'.

The rest of the night went much better, Carmen and Eleazar were most apologetic to Bella on their covens behalf. Garrett found the whole thin' hilarious, but was really impressed with Bella's shield and should I add her. Bella told me that she didn't even know she could do that, but she'd been so angry and it just happened. I was so proud of her but pissed that so many saw her as nothin' important, just another human. Totally disregardin' that she was my mate. I had to ensure that the laws we now made, changed that skewed view of human mates.

** Bella **

I had never been so angry before, that bitch was naked in my bed. She thought I was so irrelevant, that I could be erased by a quickie with the likes of her! Did they not see that it isn't me they were disrespecting, but Jasper. Every attack on me, every insult says they don't accept or agree with his decisions. They want him to rule over them, but don't respect any of his personal choices! Char says with the Volturi it was ignorance and the Denali's plain jealousy.

But it's more than that, they want to hide behind the Major's name and reputation, but they don't accept him or they would respect his life is his own to do with as he sees fit. It's not all vampires clearly, but that's the second time and I don't like it one bit. I know Garrett is here as my babysitter, but I've decided we have to do this together or we don't stand a chance. I just have to convince Jasper of this.

These people need to show my mate the respect he's due. So I'm going with them, he has to realise if I don't they will take it as he's ashamed of me and keeping me hidden. Everyone who's of any importance will be at this next meeting, so it's imperative we show a united front. I wait for a lull in the conversation before stating my case. I can tell he's conflicted, but he also knows I'm right and Garrett now has been elevated to my bodyguard. Both Char and Carmen agree with me, I need to be seen and prove my worth as his mate.

**F**

Bella is correct in her assessment, actions truly speak louder than words and if some don't truly accept Jasper as their leader then this venture is doomed to fail. Much of the opposition is just sour grapes, females from the stronger covens who'd hoped to align themselves with him and gain their covens power. Truly proving they knew nothing of the man, he had no need of the trappings the Volturi had. This would not be the kind of government he would build. Then there were the older vampires who would rather he had a vampire mate of stature than a human.

But Bella would prove them all wrong soon enough. This was almost it, the culmination of our long ago, laid out plans. Jasper's destiny was at hand, but only Bella could ensure he achieved it. They were nothing alone but together a formidable team. If she was this special now, what talents would she have as a vampire? Even we the fates were unsure as she kept evolving all the time. History was about to be written and Jasper and Bella's names would be immortalised for all time. Maybe not in the history of humans, but in a more enduring one.

**F**

** Garrett **

I never expected to have a front row seat at the signing of a new declaration of independence. My life has now come full circle so to speak. I was proud to stand behind the mate of our new ruler, she would be just as important as him, once she became a vampire. Not that she really needed a bodyguard, this girl was awesome in her own right. I was happy to give the Major a measure of comfort though. I walked tall and proud, looking every inch the protector, a mere illusion, but an effective one. I introduced Bella to other nomads like myself and any covens I knew well.

There were only a few snide remarks and sneering glances, thankfully not from those I called friends. When both Eleazar and Carlisle greeted her by name and Esme and Carmen with hugs, others started to pay attention. Emmett swooped her up in a bear hug when they met and Rose kissed her cheek. Edward arrived as an emissary from Marcus and Caius, this caused gasps as did his courtly bow and kiss of Bella's hand. His firm handshake with Jasper did not go unmissed either.

The witnesses from the Orient and India came over to introduce themselves as did the delegation from Australasia. Human mates were more prevalent in those countries and they saw nothing amiss in her presence at her mate's side. Her sightless eyes caused a few double takes until it became apparent that she actually saw in her own unique way. It didn't take long for her to win over many of the vampires present. Her total lack of fear and her grasp of accents made her many friends when she asked them questions about their places of origin.

As everyone settled to begin the reading of the document, to smooth out any finer points and then sign it, Bella cleared her throat saying,

"I'd like to raise two points before you all sign this important declaration. First, to Aro's emissary Afton. Please uncloak yourself. We have nothing to hide and your embarrassing yourself. I can see your aura, Edward can hear your thoughts and Jasper can feel your emotions"

Emmett flipped a switch on his portable disrupter saying,

"Peek a boo! We can all see you"

A snigger went around the gathering. Afton stood to one side looking foolish and just reiterating why they no longer wanted to be under Aro's control. Unlike the other two brothers who sent a legitimate envoy, he sent one to spy on them. Bella nodded and continued,

"Now to the other point, Please do not sign this document if you don't believe Jasper has the right to find his own mate. Yes, I'm human, but that does not make me any less his mate than my being blind does. If you don't respect his right to choose his own mate, then you can never fully respect him as your leader and this will all be a waste of time. I'm going nowhere and one day I will be one of you. But that day is not now!" she said resting her sightless gaze on them all one at a time,

" Do this because you want to be free of Aro's machinations. Do this because you want a better life. If any of you do this, to then later have a go at Jasper's leadership, I will personally make it my mission to destroy you. Do not sign now and later change your minds, using me as your pathetic cowardly excuse!" she extolled in a loud firm voice.

Bella resumed her seat to a stunned silence and then suddenly applause rang out. She may be human, but she just spoke like a true and deadly vampire mate. This was the kind of woman they knew Major Whitlock needed, not to fight his battles but to back him up to the hilt. He had picked wisely and everyone now knew it. He was unable to stop himself from projecting his overwhelming pride for the woman he loved on to everyone.

The signing by all coven leaders, their seconds and all nomads, myself included began. It took several hours and finally, it was done and the witnesses now added their weight to the document. Once completed, it was photocopied so all covens held a copy and then one was handed to Edward to give to the Volturi. It was over and we were technically free, only two of the brothers needed to agree to it and then it would be legal and binding, they did not need Aro's signature. He always maintained they were a democracy, thus shooting himself in the foot.

**F**

** Marcus **

The minute Edward text me, the declaration was signed I had Chelsea free Caius. He was beyond livid and ready to kill Aro for all he'd done, but I talked him down. This was a better punishment, having him lose everything little by little. We had only a small amount of contact with the New World anyway so it was no loss. Plus they got to deal with the Southern covens and not us anymore. I was happy with this outcome and Caius agreed to also sign, giving us the majority vote.

Next would come our own takeover bid, but we would let him sweat for a while. I had over the years monitored Aro's removal of Volturi funds and returned it to its rightful place. He would be in for a shock when he found he had nothing. That was the flaw in Chelsea's gift, yes we couldn't kill Aro, but we could work against his rule. It was all in the wording you know and if anyone understands words it's me. He was always worried we'd attack his person, that's why he had Renata, but I went after the money and Caius held the people, without those things, Aro was once again a nobody.

**F**

** Jasper **

I was so proud of Bella, her speech proved how right she is for me. It was both inspirin' and carried enough menace to prove to the others she was more than capable of bein' their leader's wife and mate. Her spottin' Aro's spy in the crowd helped too, showin' her dedication to our cause. The tide of emotions had changed from distrust and disgust to cautious interest and some awe. There was envy too, mainly from females, but overall she had cemented her position at my side.

Freedom at last, well freedom from Aro's tyranny. But we now had much to do. Headquarters to set up, where I am not sure. That might have to be the first thin' we vote on. Positions to fill on the council of advisors, takin' everyone's concerns into account. We would need Emmett expertise with technology to keep us safe and to watch the humans closely. The need for secrecy was still paramount.

Also, a guard of our own to create. A member of every coven would become the guard for five years at some point, then swapped out for another member. It would be a staggered system so not everyone was new except for in the beginning. Plus those who served first their coven might not be called upon again for a couple of decades.

But first I needed to see to the needs of my mate, arrange our marriage and talk to her about our future and her impendin' change. I want us to be married when we take over as leaders of this part of the vampire world. I need her by my side, she's my rock as much as I am hers. More than anythin' I want to show her the depths of my love for her, without havin' to hold back due to her mortality.

I feel her presence then, it's as if she knows when I need her,

"I love you darlin', more than I will ever be able to say" I tell her as I lift her into my arms and take her to our bed.


	11. Even Vampire Can't Hold Back The Tide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well we've reached the end, as I wrote this chapter it finished itself, so I won't argue. xx Alexis

** Marcus **

It was a calm and normal day here in Volterra, Edward had returned with the Declaration and we three brothers were for once together in the throne room. Aro seemed oblivious to Caius' new state of awareness, or the absence of Chelsea. Still in the dark about Afton having not returned to Volterra with Edward, but meeting his mate midway and they have now disappeared to parts unknown. She would never be tricked or trapped again, her power was too dangerous for one man to wield. Neither she or Afton had wanted power, just the freedom to be themselves.

"Ah Edward, what can we do for you? I wasn't aware you had been sent on an assignment!" Aro asked, slightly confused.

Edward came forward and bowed low before Caius and myself before holding out a scroll to me, Aro was rattled by this, usually, everything went through him first.

"It is done my master's, I signed it on your behalf as instructed and used your seals to sanction it," he said and then handed both Caius and me, our official seals back.

"What is done? What is he blabbering about?" Aro demanded and grabbed the scroll from me.

His roar of disgust and childish tantrum of ripping it up only served to make him look a fool.

"I don't accept this, they cannot have their freedom, they belong to me!" he shouted,

"You Aro? Not the Volturi, but you personally?" Caius said bringing his blazing eyes to Aro's.

Aro stepped back half a pace and took in his surroundings. The guard around the room was not his usual handpicked ones. These were Caius' men and women through and through.

"Where are Demetri and Jane? Chelsea and Afton?" he shrieked,

"I have been restructuring, Demetri was surplus to my requirements, therefore demoted to the Upper Guard. After all, he's only a tracker and Jane now guards our wives, she too is Upper Guard. They didn't have what it takes to be part of the Elite" Caius said with a sneer to his voice.

"So who is now head of the Elite Guard?" Aro asked his voice icy and cruel.

"I am, Aro. I felt it best to take back the reins and purge ourselves of the lazy, the greedy and the insolent. That reminds me congratulations Edward you have more than earned your place in the Elite Guard, you will answer directly to Alec" Caius said cocking his brow at Aro, imitating that they were all his people being replaced.

"I gave Chelsea and Afton their freedom, her position here was untenable. Her life was in danger, after what you had made her do, on you behave! They are, well actually I have no idea where they have gone" I said with a smirk on my face.

"I won't allow this, you had no right to set the America's free, I make the decisions here. I am the supreme ruler!" Aro yelled and spluttered and all looked at him disdainfully.

"I fear you think too much of yourself _'brother_'. We three ruled and we two voted yes, we did not need your input, we had our majority!" Caius said loathing colouring his tone.

"We now are making another proposal, you may vote if you wish Aro. I propose the removal of Aro Arvanitas from the Volturi ruling council!" I said playing my hand,

"Seconded!" crowed Caius.

Aro stood gaping and venom was running from his open mouth. He had just been played and he knew it.

"As of today, Aro Arvanitis is no longer Volturi. He may not use our name or gain from having been one of us. He is _anepithýmitos (__ανεπιθύμητος__)_, he is _nekrós (__νεκρός__)_ to us! If any try to help him, in any way against us, they will be executed for treason" I spat angrily reverting to my native Greek in places.

"You are free to leave Aro Arvanitas, take only your own personal belongings. Anything gifted to you as a former Volturi leader stays here. You have your own personal fortune, or you had. This to you may take, goodbye Aro!" Caius said in an almost bored voice.

"What of Sulpicia? What about my mate?" he demanded, I sneered at him,

"She was no more your mate than I am, just another tied to you by Chelsea. Pica wishes to stay here and we have agreed to it. She is now an honoured guest of the Volturi" I said smiling, he was now alone and almost penniless.

"Felix, Alec? Escort Mr Arvanitas to retrieve his things. Strip him of all Volturi insignia and have someone take him out to the city gate. You, Sir, are no longer welcome in Volterra for all eternity" Caius said in his most regal voice and everyone snapped to attention.

It had been an almost venomless changeover. Corin did not survive the wrath of Pica and Dora who ripped her apart and burned her in the Queen's tower, where she'd held them for more than a thousand years, making them content with their misery. They both refused to stay there ever again and moved out immediately.

**F**

** Aro **

They can't do this to me, I'm Aro Volturi! I don't care what they say, this is my empire. I need a plan, none of my loyal guards is anywhere about. Heidi isn't here either, where is she and Corin is dead. Those stupid bitches killed her for doing nothing wrong. How did they expect me to keep control of them all, Love? I did what was needed, Chelsea was my ultimate weapon and Marcus set her and Afton free! How dare he, who does he think he is? He was just a means to an end, like Caius. I should have killed them years ago, once I'd seized power.

I wonder if he made her reinstate the mating bonds I'd demanded broken. Marcus will be shocked, Sulpicia and he, along with Didyme were a triad. I couldn't have that, so I took her for my own and treated her badly. How dare they all find eternal love and I go without. She should have been there to comfort him when Didyme died, but I put paid to that. I would have been happier if she hadn't been frigid. Not once over all these long years did she orgasm when we had sex. She never moved or even participated, it was really like having sex with a dead body.

But I digress, a plan, I need a plan. I will read everyone as I leave and go from there, it won't be long before I'm back and heads will roll and bodies burn! I'll put all their heads on stakes around the audience chamber, let everyone see how I deal with treason. I'll let them go mad and laugh at them every day. Well, Felix and Alec are no help, although that's not unexpected. Jane and Demetri were always the better two. Poor Jane, Alec has her on ice so to speak, waiting till I'm gone to release her. Now here's one I want to read, Edward Cullen. I fake a trip and fall towards him, the fool, he automatically caught me and yes I have it. My freedom is at hand,

Bella Swan will be mine, it's too easy she's still human and I will have her grovelling at my feet and doing my bidding very soon.

**F**

** Edward **

Damn it No! I was making sure Aro wouldn't read me by his touch, but he tricked me, feigning a fall and I just had to grab him, bloody fool that I am. I must warn Jasper, he has to change Bella now before Aro gets there, his thoughts are all of her and making her his slave. I rush to Marcus and Caius, letting them know what's happened. Caius has already destroyed any documents Aro had as Volturi, but if he has a passport in his own name then he could be there soon.

Jasper laughs and tells me about Bella's run-in with Tanya, that helps, but not by much. He says to not worry, between them all they will protect Bella and if needs be, kill Aro. He refuses to rush her change on her, she will do this at her own pace, he says. He reminds me she is the mate of the new ruler of North and South America if Aro attempts anything he will be destroyed on sight. I envy Jasper his surety in his own abilities, I have never been able to do that. But then I've never been a warrior and given the name 'The God of War' either.

**F**

** Jasper **

So Aro had finally lost his mind! Does he think it will be that easy? He decides he wants Bella and What? She just falls at his feet. Apparently, he's forgotten one small detail, she's my goddamn mate! Does he think I'll just sit back and let him take her? Over his dead body! Wow, he must believe his own press. But he doesn't have the Volturi backin' him now. I haul out my phone and text Peter, Char and Garrett to be on standby. Now I'll just have to explain this minor glitch to Bella and then we can get on with the rest of our lives.

His trail from first landin' in New York was ridiculous, he's throwin' money around like water. He really thinks Bella's his answer to gettin' his place in Volterra back, so he's not coverin' his tracks and he's usin' up his funds as if they don't matter. If this wasn't my mate the whole thin' would be laughable. He's tried to make a few contacts but they all have shut him down, no one is prepared to move against me. Not on the say so of a now-defunct ruler, he's not graspin' the obvious here, he's nobody now. Also, we no longer bend the knee to Italy here.

Garrett has tracked him across New York State and into Pennsylvania, here is where he stopped suddenly, all due to a phone call. Someone offerin' him their services, that someone was Jane! She appears to have been allowed to escape after Aro left and her brother released her from his gift. Well, that was not unexpected to me, but what the hell were they thinkin' in Volterra. Nobody changes allegiances that quickly, did they think she was bound to him by Chelsea. Even I was aware she hero-worshipped Aro, her loyalty had been given freely unlike her brothers.

Peter and Char were guardin' Bella in Michigan and I headed out to track Jane. She was less obvious than Aro, she was flyin' in from Germany on a Lufthansa flight, landin' in Philadelphia. Emmett started trackin' all European flights for me as soon as we knew she'd escaped. She had signed her own death warrant by helpin' Aro, so I would have no qualms about takin' her out. So that this was all seen to be done out in the open, Carlisle was liasin' with all the Coven leaders to keep them up to date, I will have no one accuse me later of bein' underhand or subversive about this.

Their plan, as Garrett overheard it was to meet up at Cedar Point's National Wildlife Refuge in Ohio. I had to be much more circumspect than Garrett, Jane was way more aware of her surroundin's. So I stayed back on the edge of her emotions and followed her there. She knew right off that Aro was followed and by whom,

"Show yourself _traditore_" she spat at Garrett.

He stepped out from the cover of the trees and she automatically dropped him with her version of pain but was visibly confused that he regained his feet after less than two seconds. Jane could only conjure up pain remembered from her human death. Most American nomads and Southern Wars veterans knew pain from torture as a vampire and it was worse much worse. She gave up as he stood there starin' at her with his teeth slightly clenched.

"Pain is a relevant term Jane, if you'd been tortured as often as we had, you'd know this. The vampire body can eventually get passed almost all. One of Maria's favourite tortures was to make eviscerated prisoners fight for their lives. Not pleasant, I can assure you, as can Garrett from personal experience" I drawled as I stepped into view, droppin' both of them with the aforementioned pain.

They both lay on the ground screamin', this really was beyond painful, one of the worst kinds. I released them both and they gasped in lungful, after lungful of unneeded air. Aro was watchin' me intently, I felt him run through all his options. He was lookin' for somethin', a way to get me to release him. What vampire would release his mates would be kidnapper! He was delusional, arrogant and well pathetic from where I was standin'. My phone buzzed and I glanced quickly at the message from Emmett,

**'Eye in the sky, being broadcast worldwide, show them who he's messing with'**

"Why Aro? What did you think would happen? Are you so arrogant that you thought I would just hand over my mate to you? You have brought yourself here to my domain now and would have taken Isabella. If before you left Volterra, someone had tried to take one of the Queens, what would have happened?" I asked calmly.

"Instant death of course. The Queens were sacred and revered" He said refusin' to see the connection.

"But you would take mine and that would be what? She is no less important here than Athenodora, Sulpicia and Didyme once were in Volterra. You have no power here Aro, you cannot just take what you want and damn the consequences. This is no longer the dark ages!" I say scathingly and they both flinch from the disgust and loathin', I'm projectin'.

"Garrett please secure Aro while I deal with Jane" They both hiss at me and a voice from behind me says,

"Allow me, my love" and Bella wraps Aro in her shield and lifts him in the air several feet,

"Captain?" I ask as Peter and Char step into view,

"You said guard her, protect her. Not once did you say restrain her, or sit on her to stop her leavin'!" he huffed at me and I burst out laughin'.

"Is that child trying to use her gift on me, Jasper?" Bella asks just as Jane rushes at her and is also hoisted aloft.

Aro is almost salivatin' at Bella's power, it's beyond sickenin' to see. Jane is now screamin' obscenities at her in several languages and Bella just starts to rotate her faster and faster.

"Say what you have to say, Jasper, I weary of this bitch!" She almost growls at me and damn that's sexy.

"Jane, former Volturi guard. You are sentenced to death for attemptin' to kill one of the rulers of this part of our world and also for your treasonous acts against the Volturi" I say loudly and with that, she is no more.Bella contracted her shield and Jane disintegrated inside of it.

As she released the dust Peter tossed his lighter at it and we all watched it ignite into purple smoke. Aro no longer looks so cocky and self-righteous, he looks downright scared. I pull out my phone and dial Marcus, he answers right away. They had seen it all I'm sure, so I just ask are they happy for me to deliver his punishment?

"Yes, Major. He is no longer Volturi and his crime is against your mate, even if it was to get back at us. You are well within your rights as a vampire, never mind as a ruler to takes his worthless life" Marcus said clearly and I heard Caius in the background agreein'.

"Please release him darlin'," I asked and Bella lowered him to the ground, then Peter and Garrett forced him to his knees.

"Aro Arvanitis, though I'm sure your crimes are many. This is what has brought you to your end. Death for the attempted kidnap and enslavement of Isabella Swan, my mate and one of the rulers of the free world. This is treason in its simplest form and therefore cannot be tolerated. I will personally carry out your sentence as the aggrieved mate in this case."

I give him no chance to answer before swiftly removin' his head in one practised twist.The pyre is built swiftly by Garrett and Peter, as Char stands hand in hand with Bella to one side. She does not flinch or turn away as his body is thrown onto the top and ignites rapidly. Several thin's have come out of this, one, Bella can kill vampires as a human and two, I am no barbaric killer as some have imagined. Three, I followed due process and executed him and my duty to my people with restraint and dignity. Four, I can behead in one fast move, where many others struggle to do so, this will give some pause and five comin' against us was beyond foolish. Yes, this will serve us well for the future.

**F**

Things are going so well for our young couple, they have become a force to reckon with and with the removal of Jane and Aro it has solidified them as good leaders. Ones capable of holding the line for years to come. Nobody now needs Bella to rush into immortality, she has proven her worth and some actually fear how strong she could become once changed. So while headquarters are made ready in Alaska by Esme Cullen and Carmen Denali, Bella prepares to finish her college education.

Jasper has approached Charlie Swan and between them deemed it better if he marries Bella as Jasper Whitlock the third, Doctor/Professor Whitlock's son. In the interim, Dr Whitlock will die in a car accident and Peter and Charlotte Whitlock become his guardians. Charlie asks only one thing,

"Will you protect my daughter with your life, for as long as you can?"

"Is eternity long enough for you Charlie?" Jasper replied and an accord between the two men who love her above all else is sealed.

Some humans are aware of their surroundings, they just don't need to know the facts,

Charlie Swan is such a man. Bella and Jasper make it known they will be moving to Alaska after she graduates, Jasper to work as an environmentalist and Bella to write. In time she will be a celebrated author of books such as 'Psychology, on the Couch' and 'Diary of a Blind Girl'. So to appease her mother and in deference of Jasper, just having lost his father, a quiet wedding will be held in Forks. A more lavish reaffirming will be held for the vampire world later at the new headquarters.

**F**

** Bella **

This life was never what I imagined as a small child. Yes, Jasper always played a part in my dreams. As a treasured extended family member, a benevolent friend and later as I grew boyfriend, lover, husband. His part in my life grew as I did, but he was always there and I knew he was important to me. No, essential to me! Today is my wedding day and I'm more than happy. I've just graduated and that makes me twenty-two. Older than Jasper yes, but not wiser. We are emotionally and physically a perfect match, my next birthday is six months away and that is when I'll become a vampire like him.

My mother has gone all out to make this day special for me and everything is more tactile and strongly scented. She's even hired a romance writer to capture today for me on paper. Where other could watch a video, I can read the day's events, as they happened and in greater detail, that others might miss. Jasper has promised to take me to a Sunny spot to let me see how we look in our wedding finery. Peter is his best man and Angela is my bridesmaid, well matron of honour. She's six months pregnant and almost declined but I convinced her. Just as w were about to start the baby started kicking,

"Does she know it's twins?" Char whispered,I placed my hand gingerly on her belly and it was a wonderful sensation, Char was right that was two different movements,

"Twins Angie?" I quizzed and she laughed,

"I had a feeling, but the doctor never confirmed it, I'll go tomorrow and make them check again," she said so happily. I was so pleased for her and Ben.

The rest of the day flew by and I cried as Jasper said his vows to me and he was shaking as I held his hand and told him mine. It was wonderful and all I'd hoped for, it didn't matter I couldn't see, I felt, I smelt, I heard and tasted all I needed to today. We were staying one night in Port Angeles before leaving for our honeymoon. Jasper took me to the same meadow in Forks before we left for PA, the sun was out and I saw as much as I could of how we looked for our special day.

He surprised me with champagne and chocolate strawberries. Then stunned me by saying.

"As beautiful as you look my Bella, I prefer you unencumbered, your beauty is from within. You don't need fancy clothes or jewels to make you shine, you're are the most radiant light in my world and in my life"I was momentarily silent, before attacking his tender lips, his sinful body and claiming it all as mine. This wasn't just making love, this was the joining of two bodies, two hearts, two souls entwining for all eternity.

**F**

It was decided that on her twenty-third birthday, Bella will become a vampire like her mate Jasper and as it is now fast approaching. Jasper is beyond happy, his destiny way a long time coming, but to him, it was well worth waiting for, his fear now is something will happen to her before her change. We have invited them to 'Fate' in Anchorage for a visit once it's done, just a couple of weeks, they can't stay away too long. But just enough time for us to get to know Isabella Whitlock, the woman who was destined for our weary soldier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anepithýmitos (ανεπιθύμητος) Greek - Undesirable  
nekrós (νεκρός) Greek - Dead  
traditore Italian - Traitor


End file.
